The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective
by GodWriting
Summary: A Collab Story with bajy. Join Basil and his trusted friends as they go on wild adventures, solve crimes, and maybe even fall in love.
1. Episode 1

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Great Mouse Detective, all rights go to Disney and Eve Titus. The only thing that my co-writer, bajy, and I own are our OCs.**_

 _ **Please enjoy, and review.**_

 **Episode 1:**

 **It all Begins**

It was a quiet night on Baker Street, the year 1899. Nothing was really happening at the moment but that was kind of the problem from of the residents on that street. Boredom, was something he absolutely hated when there was no cases to solve and no experiments to conduct. Especially for the one and only basil of baker street. He detested boredom more than any mouse out there, when not in any sort of activity he would go into one of his dark moods, much like the famous human detective who lived above his flat would. Though he had managed to relieve himself of some of it by playing his violin, that alone did not always help. Ever since the Flaversham case, he had been getting more and more cases then one could imagine, after the downfall of his arch enemy, Professor Ratigan, things have been a little more peaceful, though that did not mean that the streets of London were entirely safe. There were still criminals out there, lurking about, causing mayhem and strife to the good people of London. But it seems that tonight was going to be a quiet one. Deep down inside, Basil wanted something, anything to happen soon. Anything to relieve himself of this dreadful cloud of boredom hanging above his head. Well, little did he know that he was about to get more than what he bargained for. While Basil finally decided to do something, that something was playing his violin, there was a knock at the door. Basil was too busy playing to notice it so after the second knock, Basil's trusted partner, Dr. David Q. Dawson answered it as he exited the kitchen. The good doctor opened the door to see Inspector Lestrade, from the Scotland Yard there.

"Why, good evening, Inspector." Dawson greeted and shook the other mouse's hand.

"Good evening to you too, Doctor." The Inspector smiled, but then quickly asked: "Is Basil here? There's something I must speak to him about."

"Why of course, right this way, inspector." The good doctor said as he let the chief inspector of the mouse Scotland yard police inside before shutting the door. The two mice soon came into the sitting room where our fair detective, who still had not notice the presence of the inspector, was playing his violin, off in his own little world. That was until dawson brought him back to reality.

"Basil?" Spoke the doctor, trying to get his friend/partner's attention.

"Hmm?" He asked, eyes still closed as he was still playing his violin.

"There's someone here to see you." Dawson answered. The detective opened his eyes when the doctor said that, when he saw the inspector with him, he stopped playing his stringed instrument.

"Aw, inspector Leroton, what brings you here to baker street this evening?" He asked a he set his instrument back on the stand on the table by his chair.

"It's Lestrade, actually, but never mind that." The inspector said. "There's something that's been going on around London, and it's very strange. You see..." Inspector Lestrade was looking for the words that could describe what happened. "...There's been a helper in London."

"A helper?" Basil asked, curious.

"Yes, a helper. You see it was during a recent chase on a robbery and kidnapping. We almost lost them when...when she showed up." The Inspector trailed off in thought.

"She?" Dawson asked curiously as Basil, who raise a brow at this, sat in his chair and as the doctor offered the inspector his seat, which he accepted.

"Hmm...inspector, why don't you start from the beginning? Tell us everything, even the slightest detail may be of help." He said to him. He too was curious like his friend. The inspector sighed as he began. "Alright, it happened almost two days ago, during that case I was talking about. We spotted the criminals in the alley right by the old antique shop as they were coming out the backway. when they saw us they scattered, one of them, the muscle of the group, going back inside to get the hostages, most likely to either kill or take the hostages with them, while the rest of them fled. three of my men went inside to rescue the mice they kidnapped, while my other two men and I went after the others. The chase was long and they kept throwing obstacles in our way to slow us down, but we kept on going. But soon we fell into a net trap they had up set up ahead of time. They laughed at our foolery for falling for their trap. It made the skin under my fur boil for having not seen this coming. They were about to flee from the scene, that is until..."

"...Until this helper you mentioned soon arrived?" Basil ask, completing the last part of the inspector's sentence. Inspector Lestrade nodded his head.

"Yes, I'll tell you, Basil, that woman...she's unlike any other female I've encountered."

"What do you mean by that?" Dawson asked as he too raised a brow at this like Basil did.

"When she suddenly appeared out of nowhere...well, what happened next was so fast, but I could still keep track of what was going on. The criminals thought that they could easily subdue her as they surrounded her, oh how wrong they were. One of the men attempt to tackle her, but she quickly outfoxed him as she grabbed his arm and literally tossed him over her shoulder as he soon went crashing into the next men behind her making them both hit the ground, knocking them both out. I'll tell you this, for a women as skinny and slender as her, she was much stronger then she seem to be. The other men were stunned at first, but they soon snapped out of it as they all tried to outwit her, but the tables soon turned as she outwitted them. One by one with such speed, accuracy, and even with such grace and elegance.

"One of them she knocked out after rapidly kicking the guy the guy who had two daggers out trying to stab her, I'm just surprise he did not have any broken bones after that. The second one she faced jumped at her, but she simply took a side step as he literally went crashing into the wall she was standing in front of, literally knocking himself out, his head wasn't cracked from that but it did leave a nasty scratch on his forehead.

"The next two soon came charging at her, but she had anticipated that they would do that as she kicked one guy in the face and punch the other on the same place at the same time, hard. The two stumbled backwards as they yelled at her in rage, saying at the same time, _YOU LITTLE TWERP! YOU ALMOST DISLOCATED MY JAW!_ They came charging at her again, this time in a full on rage, but she simply sighed at this. Just as the two were about to ram her, she leapt, I'm not kidding, leapt high into the air, about 6-7 feet up as the two men rammed into each very hard as their faces slammed into each other before they both slid to the ground, falling unconscious as the young women landed gracefully on the ground next to them.

"And the last guy? He had a pistol in his hand, aimed at her head, she saw this and stood still, but only for a few moments as the guy smirked at her in a cocky manner, not realizing that she had an idea in mind as her tail grabbed a nearby empty crippled up soda can before she flung it at him. The man was distracted for a few short moments as he shot at the can twice, giving the young women an opening as she charged right at him, full speed as she quickly knocked the gun out of his hands and grabbed his right arm and twisted it before she was soon behind him, still holding his arm, as the man soon found himself in a position where if he made a wrong move then he would break his arm, and just as the guy started his protests and rantings, she soon knocked him out with a Vulcan nerve pinch with the hand that was not occupying his arm as he fell to the ground with a loud _thud_." Dawson was shocked after the inspector told his story. He was truly baffled by the events. Basil, on the other hand, raised his eyebrow, a little skeptical about this

"And you saw all this happen?" The detective asked. "Even when you said it was too fast for you to see?" The inspector nodded his head.

"I swear this woman, she didn't seem bad, but I can't be sure." Inspector Lestrade looked up at Basil. "That's why I'm here, I want you to help me find out who she is." This was pretty strange indeed. However, he could never say no to case, especially ones as strange and intriguing as this. And this new case may just be the thing to relieve him of this boredom he had been enduring this past week.

"I shall accept your case, my dear inspector." He told him as his decision had been made. The inspector smiled at this a he nodded. "Thank you Basil. It would really help us a lot." He told him, glad that he had accepted his case. Knowing that when a case came his way, he would never turn it down.

"You are quite welcome, inspector. Now then, before you leave here, did you, by chance, happen to notice this young woman's attire? Anything distinctive about her? It may help us in this new case." Basil asked of him as Dawson, who had a note pad and pencil in his hands, was writing down notes that they can look back on for later use in the future.

"Attire? Hmm...Let's see..." Inspector Lestrade thought for a moment, trying to remember anything of what the woman wore. "If I'm right...I think I saw her wearing a purple masquerade mask, with a long black scarf."

"Well, that doesn't really help us much." Basil huffed. "But it'll do for now."

"If that is all detective, then I bid you and your partner goodnight." The inspector said as he arose from the chair.

The men said their goodbyes as the inspector made his way towards the door, almost bumping into Mrs. Judson who had been at the store earlier that evening to buy groceries. As he let the flat, the landlady turn toward her two tenants curiosity.

"What's going on?" She asked the two gentlemice.

"A new case has come up, and the inspector has request to us to help him solve it." Dawson answered her as he put the note pad and pencil back in his suit jacket pocket.

"Oh, what sort of new case is it?" She asked him as Dawson came over to the landlady to help her with the groceries. The doctor proceeded to telling her what he, Basil and the inspector were talking about and the topic of the case as the two made their way toward the kitchen to put the groceries away. Leaving the detective alone with his thoughts. Basil took out his pipe and lit it, smoking. It helped him think a bit faster. Whomever this woman was, Basil was determined to find out her identity. Who was she? Is she a friend? Or foe? Why did she help the police? Why so elusive? What does she have to hide? How is it that a mere stranger, a woman to be precise, was able to take out all of those criminals so fast and doing it single handily all by herself without even batting an eyelash?

These were the questions he was asking, and none of which he had the answer for yet. Well, whatever the answer may be, he was going to solve this case no matter how long it took. But little did he nor any of his friends knew that this was going to be the start of a new unforgettable adventure. And that soon, Basil's life was about to change forever.


	2. Episode 2

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Great Mouse Detective, all rights go to Disney and Eve Titus. The only thing that my co-writer, bajy, and I own are our OCs.**_

 _ **Please enjoy, and review.**_

 **Episode 2:**

 **Grace Fightra**

Music played throughout the halls of the Royal Opera House as one young mouse danced around to the music with such grace and elegance. As the music got a bit faster, so did the ballerina. The stage crew watched as they worked on the stage and equipment. She was truly a beautiful mouse. Though she never really thought of herself to be that beautiful, others would say otherwise. She would often say that she was just being herself, which was the truth. But as her brother had often told her, one's true beauty lies from within, and that her was an example of it. She would often tell him that he was just flattering her, but he tells her that it's the truth. As she danced to the beautiful music, she felt like she was floating on air and the gentle breeze of the winds of south as she danced with such elegance with a simple but lovely smile on her face. Soon the music began to slow down and it soon ended. The young mouse stopped dancing and did a curtsy at the end of her performance. All the other dancers and co-workers around applauded and whistled and cheered. The young female mouse moved a small strand of her dark brown hair away from her face and smiled.

"Rosetta, dahling!" The female director, Miss Juniper, ran onstage and hugged the ballerina, tightly. "Rosetta, that was beautiful! And to think, in one week, you'll be performing in front of the queen herself!"

"Thank Miss Juniper. Really, it would be an honour to perform in front of queen. Such a chance like this is quite rare, so I'm going to work my hardest to give her one performance that she will never forget." The young mouse said to her as the director released her from her bone crushing hug.

"You always do my dear Rosetta." She said to her before she was called by one of the co-workers called her over to ask her where some of the props should be set up.

"Primrose!" A voice called her from behind. She turned around, knowing who's voice it was, and there she saw her friend whom she had known since she and her brother moved to London, Lily Jean-Right, who was two years young than her. The young white mouse with chocolate brown eyes hugged her brown mouse friend as she giggled with glee. She returned the hug as her friend spoke.

"You were amazing there Primrose, really you were! How do you always manage to do it?" She asked her as her eyes sparkling with awe and inspiration as the two let go of each other.

"I just practice everyday, Lily. Putting all of my effort and patience into each practice session, and work my hardest to reforming each moved correctly, and of course, help the others and motivate them to work their best as well." She simply told her as the two started to head to the room they both shared.

"Seriously? You say that every time I ask. You gotta have some kind of secret!" Lily began to pry. Primrose nervously chuckled. Then Primrose heard someone call her name. She turned to see her brother running in.

"We'll talk more later lily, I gotta go talk to luke. I'll see back in the room." She told her before she walked over to her simply chuckled as she shrugged before she said, "Oh well. Maybe next time." Before she made her way towards their bedroom. Primrose hurried over to her brother, who pulled her aside so they could speak in private.

"We got another job." Luke simply stated handing Primrose a letter. The young mouse opened the letter up and read it out loud. It said:

 _Hit job, tonight. Maytop's mansion. That guy's going to get it for not getting us money on time._

"Looks like Grace Fightra will be needing to make another appearance." Luke stated. "You up for it?" She nodded before she said, "I always am."

You see, what nobody knew about this young 22 year old mouse, except for her brother, was that she had a secret identity. To everyone who knew her, she was primavera rosetta xhevahire, but more commonly know as primrose (to make it easy to remember). A very skillful and graceful ballerina with a very kind and warm heart and was always helpful towards anyone needing assistance. But when evil pops it's ugly head up, she becomes the heroine of the greater good, known as: Grace Fightra. An extremely skilled and graceful fighter who knew many forms of fighting, always there to fight the criminal mice who cause terror and strife to the good people of london, and helps to set things right when trouble came along. She was fair tactical fighter who would never take another person's life, for if she did then it go against everything she stood for, she would only fight to put the criminal mice behind bars, and protecting and aiding the innocent mice of this city however she can.

 _ **~GMD ADVENTURES~**_

As Luke covered Primrose as she left the opera house, at Maytop's manor, police forces from Scotland Yard were there and surrounding the building for Maytop's protection. Of course, Inspector Lestrade was there as well. And along with him, he had brought the Great Mouse Detective and Dr. Dawson. Basil was only there because Lestrade had told that the mysterious female fighter might make an appearance.

"If I'm right, then she will be here any minute now." He told the two mice as he paced back and forth.

"And what makes you think that she will make an appearance here, if you do not mind me asking this, inspector? " Basil asked as he and Dawson watched the inspector, who had a look of anticipation plastered his face. Before the inspector could answer, there were gunshots outside the door way. All the policemice inside the room readied their weapons as Mr. Maytop panicked and hid himself in a nearby closet. Knowing that there was no time to waste, Basil ran towards where the gunshots were coming from, ignoring Dawson and the inspector who were calling for him to wait as he raced down the hallway while the most of the officers stayed behind to guard Mr. Maytop and be ready in case the perpetrators tried to make an exit while several of the constable's followed the detective down the hallway to make sure that he had back up, but they were far behind him.

As soon as Basil turned the next corridor, he was shocked by the sight he found there. Three mice, dressed as gangsters, were fighting against someone who's attire to him seemed... very odd, while the rest of the crooks' comrades lay unconscious on the floor. What happened next happened very fast, yet he managed to keep track of what was going on with his keen, sharp eyes. The three charged at her as she simply stood there for a few moments, once they got close to her, she made her move. She quickly ran forward, ramming the guy in the middle with a double two fisted punch at him gut, sending him flying until he rolled on the floor, holding his stomach in a feeble position as he groaned in pain. As for the other two, as soon as she did that, she roundhouse kicked the guy on her right before she falcon punched the one on the left, very hard with both of her attack's. They both stumbled bit, but this gave her another chance to strike again, she was counting on it.

She ran at the guy she kicked as she grabbed his arm and swung him around really fast before she let go, sending him running into a wall as he hit it face first, his was dizzy and wobbled on his feet before he fell with a 'thud' before he blacked out. And then, soon after that she charged at the other guy she had punched, before he even realized what was happening he soon received a knee in the gut and an elbow in the chest as he felt himself flying for a moment before he felt himself slamming into a wall with a lot of force, especially when his head hit it, he slid to the floor as he lost consciousness.

Basil could do nothing but stand there shocked and his mouth hanging open in awe and amazement. In all of his years as a detective, he had never seen nor had he known anyone, let alone a female, who could fight like that, with such accuracy and grace, and take on a gang of criminals so fast. Just who is this women? That was the only question that had crossed his mind at that moment. The mysterious fighter soon noticed his presence as she turn her gaze towards him. His emerald green eyes meeting her mismatched Cerulean blue and skye blue eyes. Basil and the female mouse looked at each other, waiting for each other to say something to break the silence between them. Finally, Basil was finally able to find his voice and say: "Who are you?"

The female didn't say anything at first, unsure if she should tell him or not, even though she knew that he would not hurt her, knowing who this male mouse in front of her was. And if her studies on him were correct, one false move could end up revealing her true identity. But somehow she had a feeling that the two might cross paths again somewhere in the future and that she can trust him, he should at least know her heroine name, but she camouflaged her real voice with a Spanish accent (like she usually would do when she was her persona) in order to keep him from knowing too much.

So, with that thought set, she finally told him, "Grace Fightra."

Basil listened to that name, it ringing over and over again in his mind. Then, the two mice heard someone coming their way. Grace Fightra hurried and ran the opposite way. Basil noticed and was about to chase after her.

"Wait! Miss Grace!"

But she did not listen to him, even as he chased after her. She was ahead of him, but that did not stop Basil as he poured in more energy as he ran. Seeing that the detective was starting to slowly catch up to her, Grace knew that she had to think fast. Just then, as they turn the next corner, Grace spotted an open window, this was her chance to escape. She made her way towards said open window, got on the still of it and leapt out of it. When Grace jumped out the window and disappeared, Basil looked out that same window, looking around to see any trace of the female fighter. However, there was nothing in sight. Just then, the policemice came after Basil and reported to him that they caught the leader of the attack on the mansion. Basil looked back out the window, and then soon followed the policemice back to the parlor Maytop was in. Once he got there, he met up with dawson and inspector lestrade as some of the officers helped Mr. Maytop out of the closet as he looked relieved to hear that the crooks have been caught while the the others were escorting the criminals out of the mansion.

"Are you alright, Basil?" The inspector asked. "What happened? The others said-" He asked in concern as he noticed that the detective seemed to be in deep thought but his sentence was soon cut short as Basil quickly responded.

"I've just encountered her."

The two mice looked at him, unsure what he meant at first until one thought hit the inspector's mind as he remembered what case had Basil on his mind.

"You mean... you've met the mysterious helper?" He asked him, hopeful. Basil nodded his head. "Yes, the Mysterious Helper...it is indeed a woman with a Spanish accent."

"What was her name?" Lestrade asked.

"...Fightra, Grace Fightra." Basil replied, still too deep in thought.

"Grace Fightra?" The two mice said at the same time in confusion.

"I've never heard such a name like that before." The inspector said as he held his chin in one hand.

The doctor soon spoke as another question soon came to mind. "Did you get a good look at her? What did she look like?"

Despite being deep in thought, Basil told him. "Indeed I did get a good look at her. She quite skinny but sender, she was wearing a purple masquerade mask and a long black scarf just like the inspector said, but there is more detail than just that. She also wore a black ninja mask underneath the mask she was already wearing, and as for the rest of her attire, she wore a short sleeveless purple dress, a black ribbon tied around her waist, black pants, black socks, black flats and lastly, long black fingerless gloves that reached her elbows. She was a brown mouse with long dark brown hair in a braided bun and she had two different colored eyes, the right one was cerulean blue and the left one was skye blue."

"Well, now that's a lot of information to go on." Inspector Lestrade said. "Well done, Basil." Just as Basil was about to say something, one of the forces of the Scotland Yard hurried over to the Inspector. "Sir! I'm afraid to say that one of the men in custody has escaped! We can't find him anywhere."

"What?! Where did he go?" The inspector asked, his tone being shocked and serious.

"We don't know, sir, when we came to arrest the crooks we saw one of them making a break for it. we chased after him when he went running towards the back entrance, we've looked around the area but we cannot find him anywhere, we think that he climbed over the fence when he was making his escape." Said the official to his superior.

"It must have been the one that did not get knocked out when miss grace was fighting against the perpetrators" the detective, who's attention was already on the official, said as he remembered what happened a few minutes ago.

"But where on Earth would he be going?" Dawson asked, curiously.

"Who knows?" The official said before he left the group to join up with the the officers to help get the criminal's to the station for interrogation. The inspector soon said his goodbye to the detective and doctor as he left the estate to head to the station to begin the interrogation. But the inspector's goodbyes fell on deaf ears as Basil went back into deep thinking. He could not stop thinking about the women he met a few minutes ago...

Grace Fightra

Then inspector was also right about one other thing that he mentioned last night, she indeed was unlike any women he had ever met. But there were still too many unanswered questions he had. Including one concerning where that criminal, the one that got away, disappeared to, and that brings up another question.

Does Miss Grace know about it?

 _ **~GMD ADVENTURES~**_

Meanwhile, back at the opera hall, Primrose, who had returned only a minute ago and was now back in her ballet attire, was walking down the the hall, in deep thinking, as she heard her brother calling her as he ran over to her.

"Primrose!" Luke came running over, as he stopped in front of his sister. "There you are! Miss Juniper is looking for you."

"Hmm? Oh right, of course, thanks luke." She said to him as she was brought out of her thoughts when she realized what her brother said to her. Luke noticed the look on his little sister's face as her asked,

"Is something wrong, sis?" The siblings sometimes called each sis and bro (to the respective gender), ever since the two were very young. She shook her head before she responded, "Nothing's wrong, bro, really. It's just that...you're never going to believe who I met today." She said as she and her brother made their way down the hallway.

"Who'd you meet?" Luke asked curiously. She was a bit hesitate (or simply too shocked to tell him) at first, but knowing that she can't hide the truth from him forever, or otherwise he would find out for himself. She finally told him.

"...It...It was Basil." Luke's eyes widened with shock and surprise. "Basil...? As in 'Basil of Baker Street', Basil?!"

"..Thats correct, my dear brother. " she answered him as she pushed a lock of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Luke looked away for second, as if thinking something over in that head of his. Soon, before Primrose entered Miss Juniper's office, Luke pulled on his sister's arm and whispered into her ear, saying:

"You didn't reveal anything, did you?" He sounded concerned.

"Only the heroine name of my persona, concealing my real voice with the Spanish accent I usually use when I go hero, nothing more." She told and assured him before she continued, knowing what her brother was about to ask next. "Soon after that, I ran out of there as fast as I could before anyone else arrived at the scene." Luke sighed with relief. Grateful that Primrose had remained secretive on that part from the detective, Yet luke still could not help but be concerned after he allowed his sister enter miss juniper's office as she closed the door.

Even though encountering THE Basil of Baker street, the best detective in all of London, was a real treat for his sister since both he and she especially are into detective story, Primrose being a huge admirer of Basil's work, but at the same time he couldn't help but worry, especially concerning his sister's wellbeing. She may've managed to not reveal anything that could expose herself to him, but if the stories that he read with his sister are true, then it would only be a matter of time before he would soon discovers his sister's true identity, though who knows how long it will be until then?


	3. Episode 3(Part 1)

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Great Mouse Detective, all rights go to Disney and Eve Titus. The only thing that my co-writer, bajy, and I own are our OCs.**_

 _ **Please enjoy, and review.**_

 **Episode 3:**

 **Morning Park Murder**

 **(Part 1)**

Basil and Dawson went out one sunny Saturday morning. They needed to get some fresh air every once in awhile, against Basil's wishes to stay inside and perform experiments and such. Dawson always had to drag the detective out of the flat each time they went out for a walk. This time, however, Basil did not complain or argue about going outside. Dawson was a bit surprised by this, but then became happy that his friend was getting out of the house this time without any complaints.

The actual truth was, Basil needed to move around to get his mind thinking on particular subject. And that subject was Grace Fightra. Ever since he had encountered her at the Maytop mansion, he just cannot seem to stop thinking about her, no matter how hard he tried. There was just something about that women that struck him in some way, and yet, much to his confusion and frustration, he could not seem to find what it was. She was fast, strong, quite serious and determined. Her outfit was that of purple and black, and she was a very skillful yet graceful fighter.

Huh...Now that he thought about, he can see why she had that name. It suited her quite well.

"Hmm..." Basil lost too much in thought that he didn't watch out for the woman he bumped into. Basil snapped out of it when he looked and saw the female mouse on the ground. "Oh miss! I'm sorry!" The detective helped the young woman up.

"It's-It's fine, really." The lady mouse dusted off her skirt and soon looked up at Basil. Her eyes widened, but only for a split second as she realized who it was.

It's him. She thought as the detective's friend came over to the two.

"Are you alright miss?" Dawson asked the young women as she realized who the man next to the detective was, he was his partner.

"Why, yes. I'm fine. My name is Primavera Rosetta Xhevahire, but my friends call me Primrose. And you must be Basil of Baker Street, am I correct?" The detective nodded before he spoke, "Indeed I am, Miss Xhreatire. But how did you know my name?" This actually didn't surprise her that he got her last name wrong the first time, that tends to happen from time to time with many others she had encountered, due to her last name being rather unique.

"If my last name is too hard for you to pronounce Mr. Basil, then you can just call me Primrose, though some also call me Rosetta." She said to him before she continued, "I have read a great deal about you and the cases you've gone on for the past 3 years, and I must say, I am an admirer of your work and of you dedication to help those in need of help." Basil felt flattered by her admiration towards him as he chuckled a bit from that while she soon turned towards the man next to him.

"And you must be Dr. David Q. Dawson, Basil's partner and chronicler, correct?" She asked him as she straightened her dark blue sun hat on her head and the black ribbon tied around it.

"Why yes I am, Miss Rosetta, it's pleasure to meet you." He said as the two shook hands. This did not surprise her either that the doctor called her by her middle name, even though she told both of the men her nickname and her middle name, some people such as Miss Juniper would call her that while most others call her by her nickname.

"So what brings you here from the opera hall down by 19 avenue?" Basil asked her, curiously. Primrose was stunned when he asked. "How did you know I came from there?"

"Well it's clearly obvious. Your clothes show the style of elegant taste, while your shoes are none other than Ballerina slippers, worn out by dancing and jumping around on the stage. You seem like the type to enjoy music and other fine arts. Also, you were coming from the east entrance of the park and the only entrance from that way would be from the Royal Opera House." When Basil finished, he smirked. "Am I right?" Primrose didn't even blink when he said that. But then she soon smiled as she giggled, looks like what she read about him, one of them being that he can tell you much about yourself just by simply glancing at you, was true.

"You are right on the spot, my dear detective," she answered him before an idea struck her as she noticed a few things about him. "Now, might I give it a go next? See how much I know about you just by a simple glance?"

Basil looked at her confused. Then he soon smirked again. There's no way a mere woman could figure him out so easily.

"Alright, Miss Rosetta, try me." What he said, sounded more like a dare.

"Very well then, you are a practitioner in chemistry and you know how to play the violin. The tiny unnoticeable scars around your fingers tell me that you handle chemicals, that and I can see that you have some small bits of several different chemical substances stained around the cuff of both your shirt and Inverness jacket that has a small cape attached to it, as I have noticed. And those chemicals are atrazine, caffeine and chlordane, that last part telling me that you also tend to work with not just safe chemicals but many dangerous ones too, and by the way that those chemicals have smeared your cuffs, I can only deduce that you were forced away from your latest experiment by your partner to get some fresh air, since it appears that you don't get out much except when you are on a case.

"And as for the violin, the calluses on your hands, judging by the way they look, I'd say that can only be achieved by holding a string instrument in your hands as you held the neck of it in one hand and the bow in the other with great care many times, no matter which hand they are in since it appears that you, much like myself, are ambidextrous. And how do I know this?" She showed the two gentlemice her hands before she continued, "As you can see, I too know how to play the violin as you can see that the calluses on my hands are the same as Basil's." Both of the men stood there in shock, but Basil was more shocked and froze with a surprised look on his face.

"Amazing!" Dawson complimented Primrose. "Outstanding how you know all that by just looking like Basil here does." Primrose giggled before she responded, "Why thank you doctor. From reading your account's on the cases you and Basil have gone on, I've learned quite a few things from them, such as learning to keep an open mind and becoming aware of everything around, and that not everything is coincidental as there is always a reason for everything, just to name a few, but ever since I started to read about the cases you and Basil have been on, I've worked my hardest to try and apply Basil's methods in my everyday life. That and I have a thing thing for a detective...uh, story, I mean." She rubbed her arm nervously as she blushed a bit from saying that last part.

That was embarrassing, she almost spilled the beans. She had had a minor crush on the detective ever since she started to read about him, though she was convinced, by herself, that it was just a schoolgirl crush and nothing more. Basil, still in shock, looked at Primrose and was observing. The way she talked and her nervous movement told him that the young female mouse was hiding something. He felt the determination to find out what it is. Just as he was about to speak, the trio heard a young lady scream from deep within the park. Basil took that chance and ran after the noise.

Soon, the detective came to the scene where a crowd of mice were looking at an old mouse maid on the ground, lying a pool of her on blood. Dawson and Primrose soon caught up with him as they saw the maid on the ground with a pool of her own blood as they saw that she was laying on her stomach where the blood came from, she must have been wounded at the front of her body since there were no injuries or wounds on the back of her. Basil told the people to stay back as he checked the woman's pulse. But soon he frowned as shook his head, indicating that she was dead.

"Basil?" Dawson chimed in, earning the detective's attention.

"What is it Dawson?" The detective asked him as his face, as to be expected, was serious.

"What's the condition?" The doctor asked. Basil sighed as he looked back at the body and explained. "Well, judging by how much blood has spilled out, she was first wounded by her attacker before she was killed. To others who saw her face down, they would think that she died of blood lost, but that was not it since the front side of the body had not been checked yet. If my hunch is correct, which it always is, then the cause of death..." He paused for a moment before he rolled the body until the dead women laid on her back. Everyone gasped in horror and shock as they saw that there were several long, deep and brutal slash's around her body and three stab wounds around the heart in the shape of a triangle as the woman's face was plastered with deep horror "...was several stab wounds on the heart around it." He concluded as the seriousness on his face deepen. Some of the females at the scene fainted at the sight of it. Soon, a young mouse boy came running over.

"I got the Scotland Yard!" Soon after that, the police forces came and started investigating the crime scene. Basil stood up as inspector Lestrade came over to him. "Ah Basil, I see you got here before I did, why am I not surprised?" That was last thing the inspector said to himself aloud before he continued, "Can you tell me what has happened here?" He asked him since, quite obviously, Basil had already inspected the body before his men did. Basil told the inspector on what happened to the woman. As soon as he was done explaining, inspector Lestrade processed the information given to him through his head. Meanwhile, Primrose was still looking at the woman's body, that was now being carried away. She had sworn she had seen that woman before, somewhere else, but where?

"Are you alright, my dear?" Primrose snapped out of thought when Dawson asked her this question. She gave him a weary smile.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered. Meanwhile, Basil and Inspector Lestrade were talking about the murder.

"By the looks of it, the woman was in some kind of struggle." Basil stated. "She was obviously trying to get away from something, or more likely, someone."

"Yes, it does show that." Lestrade agreed. "But the question is, what? And more importantly, who was she?"

"I think I may have an answer." Basil and the inspector looked to see a young female mouse with blonde curly locks and silver gray eyes that were covered by small glasses. She wore a sophisticated work outfit.

"Oh, Basil, let me introduce-"

"My name is Dianne Ginger. An _honor_ to meet you, Mr. Basil." When the woman said the word "honor", she almost said it full of disgust and venom as she looked at Basil with a sharp glare. Basil could tell right away by the way she spoke to him that she wasn't exactly fond of him, on the contrary, it seemed like she didn't like him at all, though others would say that she made that glare to show her seriousness to others and how serious she takes in her appearance, that could be true, but to him he could tell that she did not find him as an ally.

"...Wonderful to meet you, Miss Ginger." Basil replied. Dianne didn't reply to the detective, but instead looked at the inspector.

"We found out the identity of the woman. Her name was Maryland Jonfield, age was 56, her husband recently died of a heart attack. She worked at Maytop manor nearby. We got all this information from that young man other there." Dianne pointed to the young mouse leaning on a tree near the crime scene. He had dusty black fur and green eyes that were a darker shade than Basil's eyes. He wore fancy clothing that showed that he must've been part of an aristocratic family that lived here. However, though his upset and pissed off look on his face, he looked as if he was about to cry. There was something on the boy's mind, most likely about the woman murdered here, but why it bothered the young man so much, for now Basil could not tell what it was just yet, he made a mental note to ask the lad a little later before he spoke, "The Maytop mansion. That was where a robbery almost happened the other day." Basil said to the inspector.

"A robbery almost happened? Whatever does he mean, inspector?" Dianne asked this question to the inspector and not the detective, now only mildly curious.

"There was a threat sent to the Maytop Mansion, threatening to kill Mr. Maytop." Lestrade explained. "Mr. Basil and I were there and a surprise appearance was made during it." Miss Dianne looked curiously at the inspector and asked, "A surprise visit, from whom?"

"Grace Fightra." Basil chimed in. Despite her glare at the detective, she could not help but to be rather curious. "Grace Fightra? I've never heard of anyone by that name, who is she?" She could not help but ask both the inspector and detective this.

"By Basil's details and observations, she's some kind of fighter that appears at the right moments. She helped me while was on a chase when the criminals were getting away." Lestrade explained.

"I see...well who ever this girl seems to be, although her actions are noble, but they are still questionable. If you ask me it seems rather foolish for a girl like her to fight crime in that sort of manner." Dianne said in a rather hoity-toity but somewhat arrogant manner.

She may've been voicing her own opinion, but Primrose, who normally never let what anyone said bother her in the very least, still could not help but sigh in exasperation, when it came to such people who act much like this Dianne women here, she couldn't help but be annoyed at them for not appreciating some acts of kindness and nobleness that others would do for them and others, whether they are the same gender as them or not. Yet she would never say anything vile to anyone innocent, even people like Dianne, for just voicing their own opinion. She knew better than that.

Well, little did she know that Basil was thinking the same as her, and for some reason or another, he could not help but be mad at Dianne for degrading Miss Grace in that manner. Why? He didn't know, but just like Primrose, he was smart enough to know that it was best to keep it to himself.

"But...I suppose I should at least feel glad to we have another crime fighter who is working to keep criminals off of the streets of our fair city." Dianne said as she at least took the fact that the streets of london were a bit safer with more people like the police and even people like Basil and Grace keep those criminals behind bars into consideration, which somewhat calmed the detective and ballerina/secret crime fighter.

"Well, now. If you don't mind, I'll go and question the young man-"

"We already asked the necessary questions, Mr. Basil." Dianne interrupted. "He won't tell us anything else about Miss Jonfield, he won't even look at us. Perhaps a night in a cell will change his mind."

"Now Miss Ginger." The inspector said, trying to reason with her, "I know that we need as much information as we can get in order to solve this crime and capture the culprit behind this, but even I know that putting someone innocent in a cell would both be unreasonable and will not get the lad to trust us enough to tell us what he knows. He is innocent until proven guilty after all."

"I agree with you there inspector. Besides we are gentlemice, and ladies, not brutes. We have to show him that he can trust us, as reasonable as possible." Basil added with a nod.

"We most certainly agree with the both of you there Mr. Basil."

"As well as with you Inspector Lestrade." The three mice turn to the source of those voices, which came from Dawson and Primrose as the two approached them. Dianne let out a disapproving sigh and groaned. "If he's not going to talk about anything, then we must make necessary actions! What do YOU suggest, _Great Mouse Detective_?" The woman glared. Basil began to think things through in his head. Soon, he came up with a solution and started to walk towards the young man.

"What's he doing?" Primrose asked, curious. Dawson looked at her and smiled, having confidence in Basil. He replied, "You'll see." Soon Basil was in front of the young man, who noticed that he was there.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily in a low tone.

"I just want to talk with you, nothing more." Basil answered calmly to him, showing him a friendly but calm smile. The boy glared at the detective before looking away.

"Listen, mate. I don't know anything about this. So just leave me alone. I'm not really in the BEST of moods right now."

"Really now? Why is that?" The detective asked casually as if nothing was wrong.

The young man was getting a bit annoyed with the detective, even though he didn't know who was yet.

"Look, mate," the boy mouse snapped. "who do you think you are anyway?"

"Why, I'm Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow." Basil bowed with a tip of his hat. The young man looked shocked for a bit before looking away again. Then he said:

"...Sorry, mate. You don't look like a detective to me." The boy said nervously. Basil noticed this as his smile widen slightly, the boy was definitely hiding something concerning the murder that took place here recently.

"It seems something's bothering you." Basil began, stepping a bit closer. "Care to...get it off your chest?" The boy looked at Basil again before looking away one more time, thinking something over. With a heavy sigh, the boy finally faced Basil fully and began to explain.

"My name's David, David Maytop. I was out the night my father was attacked." He explained.

"And what were you doing?" Basil asked.

"Gambling with some friends by the docks, my father always thinks I'm at this fancy restaurant nearby." David huffed and crossed his arms. "Miss Jonfield, she took care of me when my father was too-" He used quotations marks with his fingers. "-'busy' to talk or see me. She was the mother I never had, ya know?" Basil nodded his head, and realized that boy did sound different from any rich kid he had ever met. "Can you explain why she was here?" The detective asked. David didn't answer right away, but soon said:

"Miss Jonfield worked for the Polymans before coming to work for my father as a maid." David answered, quietly and quickly. Basil's eyes widen slightly.

"Polymans?" He repeated. "As in...Lewis Polymans?" David nodded his head. Basil thought for a minute, reviewing information in his head over and over. Over the years, he had heard that the Maytops and Polymans were bitter rivals, and each family lived on opposite sides of London. They were always in each other's throats, wanting to end one another's businesses.

"The Polyman's were infuriated when she left to work for the maytops estate years ago, they believed that she had betrayed them as they were not happy about all of this, thinking that she would tell my father about their secrets, but she didn't. She told me that she wanted to start over again after finding that working with the polymans did not make her happy as they didn't treat her very kindly. But when she came to work for my father, him being more kinder than her old boss and treated her with respect, and came to be my caretaker when I was only 10 years old, treating me like I was the son she had longed to have, it made her quite happy, it's been 10 years since then." David told the detective, trying to keep any tears from showing as he could feel them welling up in his eyes.

"And how do you know about all of this?" He asked him gently, seeing that the young man was trying his hardest to not to cry in front of him.

From a distance, Primrose, having heard all that the two said thanks to her very highly sensitive hearing which was much stronger than most mice normally have, could see that the young man that Basil was talking to looked quite sadden, it made her sad to see someone very sad like that as it hurt her heart from seeing this. Slowly she walked over to the two gentlemice as Dawson noticed the look in her eyes, seeing that she wanted to help, Dawson decided to not interfere this time, deciding to watch and see what would happen.

"I was the only one she told about all of this, we told each other everything, even our own personal secrets, we had a very strong bond." David answered him, the two not aware of Primrose's presence. Basil nodded before he soon asked the next and important question, "Do you know what happened today that lead to Miss Jonfield's death?"

"...I woke early this morning, and saw Miss Jonfield leaving the house with a large suitcase." David explained. "I followed her into the park, but when I found her, she was already dead."

"Did you know why she had the suitcase with her when she left? What was in it? Or if you saw anyone leave the park when you found the body?" Basil asked him as Primrose was right behind him as the two men still did not notice presence. David quickly wiped a tear away from his eye. He shook his head as he looked at the detective.

"No, but that's why I followed her. I knew something was wrong." Primrose decided then and there it was time to go. She left the two males alone and hurried to Dawson, telling her that she had to go visit her brother. With a quick goodbye, Primrose ran off. Now she knew. She remembered where she had seen that woman before, Primrose saw her at the Maytop mansion the night of the attack. She had to hurry and tell Luke the news.

After talking to David some more, Basil hurried back over to Dawson, the inspector, and Dianne. Basil soon told them about what David told him as Dianne was left dumbfounded that this detective was actually able to get the young man to talk when she was unable to get anything from him. When he finished talking, he soon took notice that someone was missing from the group, it was Miss Rosetta.

"Dawson, have you seen where miss Rosetta ran off to?" Basil asked his partner curiously.

"Oh, she just left. She needed to go see her brother about something." Dawson said.

"But why so suddenly? And in the middle of a case like this?" Basil asked as he raised a brow at this.

"She said something about her needing to meet up with her brother at the bakery where they had planned to meet." Dawson told him before he said, "but still.."

"Still what?" Basil asked him before his trusted colleague answered, "She left only after she had heard what you and David were discussing about."

"She heard us?" He asked both surprised and confused.

"Yes, she was standing right behind you as you and the young man talked, neither of you took notice of it, let alone anyone else except for myself that is." Dawson answered as he was just as confused as his friend now was, then soon he asked, "But why did she do that?"

"Why indeed." The detective said as he held his chin and began to ponder.

"Oh, who cares about that girl? We need to find the culprit behind this and stop him before he causes any more harm." Said Dianne who was annoyed by all of this as she wanted get back to the matter hand. Both the detective and the doctor looked her a bit irritated as they did not like the way she was disregarding their new friend like that.

"Well," inspector Lestrade chimed in, trying to calm the situation down a bit, "perhaps we can find more answer at the Polyman Manor. Mr. Basil, Dr. Dawson. Would you two like to accompany Miss Dianne and I there?" He asked politely. Before Dianne could protest, Basil stepped in.

"We most certainly would, inspector." The detective said to him with a nod.


	4. Episode 3(Part 2)

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Great Mouse Detective, all rights go to Disney and Eve Titus. The only thing that my co-writer, bajy, and I own are our OCs.**_

 _ **Please enjoy, and review.**_

 **Episode 3:**

 **Morning Park Murder**

 **(Part 2)**

"So, that's what happened?" Luke asked after sipping his tea. "You were at the crime scene with Basil himself?" Primrose nodded to her older brother in response. The young female mouse was with her brother in a cafe next to the bakery as the two talked about what happened at the park in the back table of the cafe so that no one would eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So, what's the plan?" Luke asked, curious. "Is Grace Fightra in or out?"

Primrose thought about this for a minute as she held her chin.

Normally she would not stand down when trouble was afoot, but since Basil was on the case, knowing who he was, she could risk herself being exposed by him. even if she had manage to slip by him without him knowing too much this time, she left the scene of the crime so suddenly, that would make the ballerina suspicious to him enough, and her eyes were different from most mice her in london and she was just surprised but otherwise grateful that he had not noticed them too well ( yet anyway), but still she could not risk that happening...

But...

What if Basil, Dawson, inspector Lestrade and even Dianne were to get hurt in this case? Considering how horribly Miss Jonfield had been murdered, meaning that the culprit behind this was armed and dangerous. She knew that basil could take care of himself and he had been on more dangerous case then this, but still, who knows how dangerous this guy is, the culprit might catch him and his companions off guard and stab them in the back.

Despite her own concerns, worry or not, she was not going to standby and let the criminal get away with this, she had to do something. With that thought decided, she soon answered Luke's question as she looked into his cerulean blue eyes, "Gracie's in bro." Luke smiled and took another sip of his tea.

 _ **~GMD ADVENTURES~**_

Later that afternoon, Basil and company arrived at the Polyman Manor. Inspector Lestrade knocked on the door and the maids welcomed him inside with Dianne, who rudely walked in front Basil and Dawson. The detective and Doctor soon followed and were lead to the waiting room.

"Mr. Polyman will be with you soon." The maid said with a bow and took took her leave. Basil took a look around as he could see that everything in this house seem to be quite expensive, as he already guessed, all except for the painting on the walls, all of them being hand made and the theme of each one was similar but otherwise the same as each one was different but again similar: a big green luscious field with millions of beautiful flowers, and in each one sometimes there was a tree in the middle of the field or there was a lake coursing through it or both and each one with a different colored sky to signify the time of the day. Judging by how out these painting seem to be, he would have to estimate that these painting were about 10 years old. Who painted all of these? He began to wonder.

"Ah! Hello! Welcome to my manor!" The group looked to see a elder white mouse with a sophisticated business suit walk on in with a maid carrying a plate of crumpets and tea. "I'm Lewis Polyman, but I can only assume you already knew that. But! I know of the Great Mouse Detective, Basil of Baker Street." The mouse walked over to the detective and shook his hand eagerly. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Basil!"

"Likewise." He said simply as he heard Dianne scoffed in annoyance before Mr. Polyman went to greet the other three guests.

"Now, what can I help you all with?" Polyman asked as he sat down and the maid poured everyone a cup of tea.

"Mr. Polyman," inspector Lestrade began, "There was a murder this morning in the park. The victim's name was Maryland Jonfield, she use to work here for you before moving on to your rival's manor, Mr. Maytop. Last night, there was an attack that happened there, threatening to kill Mr. Maytop. You wouldn't happen to be involved in this? Since you and the Maytops haven't been exactly on great terms for the past 5 years."

"Wh-What? A Murder? Attack? Whatever do you mean?" Mr. Polyman asked as he raised a brow in concern, or so it may seem.

"We talked to David Maytop, the son of your rival. He said that he saw Miss Jonfield leave the manor early in the morning." Lestrade said. "Knowing that you and the Maytops have some criminal history. We assumed you-"

"Silence!" Mr. Polyman immediately said, angered so suddenly, as the inspector was startled by this, this startled the doctor too. However, it did not startle Basil and Dianne as they both raised a brow at this as the man before them spoke in a calm but still angered tone, "My business with the Maytop's and Miss Jonfield is none of your your concern whatsoever."

"Why do you say that?" Dawson asked hesitant but calmly trying to help calm the situation, only to land in more hot water as he sneered at the kind doctor.

"Because-"

"Sir, someone killed Miss Jonfield, and we have reason to believe that you are involved in this somehow." Basil chimed in, standing from his seat. Mr. Polyman glared at him as he stood up as well. Meanwhile, little did any of the mice know that they were being watched by a certain female heroine, Grace watched and listened in on the conversation near the open window, waiting for the right time to make her presence known as Mr. Polyman soon spoke.

"And what, if I may be so kind to ask, makes you think that I am involved in any of this?"

Basil returned the glare but looked around the room with his eyes. He soon saw that Mr. Polyman's shoes were clean, not a speck of dirt on them. Basil then thought for a second. It couldn't have been Mr. Polyman. First, he didn't seem like the type to wake up early and go to the park. Second, he did seem very angry about his family being accused of something like this. Lastly, Basil looked at the paintings again and saw something different about each one of them. They were all used with water color, yes, but what was different was the strokes.

"...You wouldn't happen to have a daughter, would you?" Basil asked Mr. Polyman, who was taken back by the question.

"Ye-Yes...I do have a daughter. Marissa Polyman, she-"

"Father?" As if on cue, the young daughter of Mr. Polyman entered the room wearing an afternoon tea dress. "What's going on in here?" Like her father, she was a white mouse, but she had hazel eyes instead of silver ones like her father. This concerned him, Mr. Polyman did not want his daughter involved in this matter, "Marissa dear, these mice-."

"Are here on an investigation concerning a murder that took place in the park about 20 minutes ago, we have reason to believe that the attempt of attack at the maytop estate and your father are connected to this matter in some way." said Dianne who cut his sentence short as she pushed her glass on the rim of her nose, finally breaking her own wall of silence since arriving to the Polyman estate.

Marissa became worried, "Father, is this true?" She asked him in concern.

"Well uh,...you see...I..." he tried to say but he kept stammering nervously, Basil noticed this as he smirked, they were getting closer to solving this case as Mr. Polyman turn back to the detective as he resumed his glare at him.

"Alright detective, talk. How did you know that I had a daughter?" He demanded.

Basil smirked. "Simple, actually. The paintings you have here on the walls, show water color style. And watercolor painting is normal done by artists with slim and delicate hands. Females are more like that. I guessed that you must have a daughter with such skill. The maids could've done so too, but they're mostly silent and I can tell that you rather have them cook and clean then help your daughter with such activities. However, Miss Jonfield was different, wasn't she?" Polyman took a small step back.

"What in blazes are you-"

"Allow me to explain." Basil said, walking over to one of the paintings and observing it. "Miss Jonfield worked for you, but quit and turned to working for Mr. Maytop. There she raised his child, David, like her own son. Then, she suddenly is called in the middle of the night to bring a suitcase filled with who-knows-what. Then she's killed." Lestrade and Dawson were amazed on how much Basil explained in such short time. Dianne, however, was a bit skeptical of him.

"So-So, you're telling me my father killed Miss Jonfield?!" Marissa asked shocked. Almost sounding too shocked. Mr. Polyman looked at his daughter shaking his head, telling her: "No no no! Marissa, my dear! I would never do such a thing." The business mouse turned back to Basil and gave a harsher glare.

"You DARE accuse me of such a dirty act?! You're just barking up the wrong tree, detective!" He snapped.

"...No. I'm at the right tree." Basil stated. "However, I seem to be barking at the wrong branch." Basil looked at Marissa with a stern look.

"Wrong branch? What in the world are you talking about?!" Mr. Polyman demanded again.

"I'm talking about your daughter, Mr. Polyman." Basil answered. "You and Miss Jonfield were very close, like her and David were. But when she left, you had no one to play with. Everyday, you waited for her to come back, didn't you?" The detective asked the girl as he faced her.

"I-I have no idea what you mean." Marissa stated.

"You soon learned that Miss Jonfield went to work for Mr. Maytop, and you were afraid she would never come back. So, out desperation to keep your father's business safe and get Miss Jonfield back, you threaten Maytop with the attack last night."

"I had nothing to-"

"Also," Basil continued, "you told Miss Jonfield, more like ordered her, to meet you in the park the next morning with a suitcase. I'm guessing was full of money. You wanted her back, but you had no intention of killing, did you?"

"Shut up! Father, get this mouse out of here!" But Basil still continued.

"You didn't mean to kill her, but being the spoiled girl you are, you weren't going to take no for an answer." There was silence until Polyman finally spoke.

"You-You brute! Accusing my darling of such a thing! How can you-"

"You're wrong about one thing detective..." Marissa mumbled loud enough from everyone to hear. Basil looked at her, curiously.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" The young lady pulled a pistol out and aimed at Basil. Everyone in the room was shocked, especially Marissa's father.

"Inside the suitcase wasn't money, they were old portraits that me and Miss Jonfield made together!" Small tears formed in Marissa's eyes. "But she left because father was harsh on her. And if I can have her, then no one have the love she gave me!"

"Miss polyman, please, don't do anything you will regret soon." Basil told her stern but calmly as he tried to get her to listen to reason.

"Please Marissa, listen to him and put the gun down, I know you -!" Marissa's father tried to tell her, but he was soon cut short as she shouted, "SHUT UP! You don't know what it feels like to feel betrayed, or to have your heart broken to tiny bits!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she soon pointed the gun at Basil as the expression on his face was serious as Marissa glared at him in angry.

"I'm not going to let this little secret get out detective, so I have no choice to to silence any who knows of this. Starting. With. You!"

"Enough of this foolishness, young lady!" Shouted a voice that sounded Spanish.

Startled, everyone turn to the source of the voice, Basil knew who's voice that was right away even if he only heard once when the two first encountered, they all saw a young woman in purple and black clothes and her hair in a braided bun and she wore a purple masquerade mask with a black ninja mask underneath it, Basil and the inspector knew right away who it was.

"Who are you?!" Marissa demanded, her gun not straying from the detective.

"I'm someone who's here to stop this. Put the gun down." Grace demanded.

Marissa growled at her as she soon pointed the gun at her, aimed at her head. But Grace did not flinch, not even a little as the seriousness on her face did not falter in the slightest.

"Is that...?" Dawson started to ask but he could not find the words to finish it. But Basil and inspector lestrade both knew what he was asking as they both nodded.

"It is, doctor. " the inspector said to him, his eyes not straying from the female fighter. "Grace Fightra." Basil said to him, finishing the other half of the inspector's sentence. His eyes also not straying from the young heroine.

"That's her...?" Dianne asked softly as she stared at her, skeptical but otherwise quite stunned to see her.

"I don't know who you are, but you better back down before you end up with a bullet in you head." She told to her threateningly. Grace could clearly see the look in her eyes, filled with anger, but underneath it all of that, she could see the hurt in her eyes, and even deeper down then that, she could see that she didn't want to do this. Fighting with fists was not an option right now, but fighting with logic and reason most certainly was.

"Is this want you really want Miss Polyman? To become a selfish murderer? Do you think that is what Miss Jonfield would want for you to be?" She asked her stern but seriously. Marissa froze in shock when she said that.

"...Shut up..." Marissa was able to say. "You don't know anything about Miss Jonfield..."

"As true as that may be, I can clearly see that deep down in you heart, you cared a great deal about her, you saw her as the mother you once had, just as mr. Maytops son did." Grace paused for a moment as her eyes soften slightly but still retained its serious glare as she continued, "that alone tells me that she was a very kind and caring old woman. And she treasured you both deeply in her heart." She said as she slowly started to walk towards her.

"...Shut up..." She said as her voice tweaked a bit in sadness as her hands, which were still holding the gun, began to shake.

"I understand why she left your father to work for the maytops, but that does not mean that she didn't care about you anymore." Grace continued to tell her.

"Shut up.." Marissa demanded, her voice kept on cracking little by little as more tears welled up in her eyes as they threaten to burst out, but Grace did not stop as she continued still.

"She still loved you, even after she left, and I would not be surprised if her one regret when she resigned from working with your father...was leaving you all alone."

"Shut up..." She demanded still, wanting her to stop, but she didn't.

Grace knew that if the true was not shown to her, then she would live with this regret for the rest of her days, and might eventually become a criminal herself, or worst, commit suicide. The only way to get through to her was not by violence, but by logic and reason alone.

"The pain of losing someone close to you is understandable, but having to lose someone by your selfish ways is even more painful then you can handle, even if you will not admit it."

"Shut up!"

"If you stain your hands with blood of innocent people, then you're no better than a criminal yourself."

"Shut up!"

"If you killed everyone in this room, even your own father, then the pain you are feeling will only get worse and worse and never go away."

"Shut up!"

"And you will have no one to blame but yourself."

"SHUT UP!"

She shouted as she tried to shoot her, but her hands were sweating and shaking so badly that she could not pull the trigger properly.

Grace stopped in her tracks as she was now in front of Marissa, with only a gun standing between.

"I know that the truth hurts, but if it remains unsaid, then you will live the rest of your days never knowing the truth. If you don't learn to accept it then your pain will never cease. But if you do, then even though it will still hurt, that pain will soon vanish, taking its burden off of you shoulders, and your heart." She said as she gently removed the gun from Marissa's hands as she was losing her grip on it. Now with the gun out of the range of her face, she finally concluded as she tossed the gun a side, "tell me, if mrs. Jonfield was still alive right now, standing in front of you, what would she want you to do? Suffer the pain you feel now? Or admit the truth and come clean with the pain fading away from your heart? what would she want what was best for you?" Marissa gasped softly in deep shock and sadness as stared at her, hands still shaking, tears now falling down her cheeks, and her voice now abandoning her as the words that Grace said soon sank into her head. Marissa felt her legs tremble underneath her until the finally gave out and the young lady fell to the floor on her knees, tears running down her cheeks from her eyes.

Memories of her and Miss Jonfield flooded in her mind as she remembered all of the times she had with her. All of the good ones and the bad ones, she had known her ever since she was 3 years old, and she remembered the kindness that she had shown her, teaching her right from wrong, loving her like the daughter she once had. Then came the memory of one particular day with she was 7, three years before mrs. Jonfield resigned, when she was reading the paper to the toddler, when she read to her the latest story in the London times.

 _"...And so, The case of the Robbery at the jewels delight jewelry store was once again solved by the famous detective, Cornelius Basil, and the robbers were safely put behind bars." Mrs. Jonfield read to her as Marissa sat in her lap with awe and excitement on her face._

 _"Amazing, he did it again Miss Jonfield!" She said to her in excitement._

 _"Indeed he has my dear." The old woman spoke to her as she too was smiling happily._

 _"How does he always do it? Solve the case and stop the bad guys?" The child asked with curiosity._

 _"He's works hard and never gives up dear." The old women told her simply. However, this then brought up yet another question as the child asked, "Miss Jonfield, why do the bad guys do the wrong thing and hurt people?"_

 _The old women was not expecting a question like that from her, but she answered anyways as a frown soon replaced her smile, "Well, dear, believe it or not, those bad guys use to be like you and me, kind and happy innocent people, that is until...certain bad things happened in their lives that cause them to become bad people and lead them to do such terrible things. and those people, when blinded by anger or sadness, will not listen to reason. And eventually they'll get punished for their actions in a few ways, either be sent to jail, or worse." The old woman sighed sadly before she continued, "such people like that always make me sad."_

 _Marissa saw the sadness on her face as it her feel sad, she wanted to make her feel better again. So she smile and told her, "Miss Jonfield? If it makes you feel better, I promise I'll never do anything bad to anyone and be a good girl." She told her confidently._

 _The old woman was surprised by what she said, but she soon smiled at her as she chuckled, "Thank you, dear, I know you'll keep true to it." She replied before the small child smiled happily back at her and she giggled in delight._

Marissa was soon brought back to reality as grace spoke once more as the young women came to an even bigger shock of realization, "just because someone made you mad, it does not mean that you should hurt them for it. If you lash out at someone just because they hurt your feelings or for just telling you the truth will not do you any good, it would only bring you and the person you've done wrong to into more harm then you could ever imagine. If you never listen to reason, then you shall surely be lost.. and alone." She told her as she came down to one knee at eye level. Marissa stared at her as she soon looked down at her hand as they still shook violently. She broke her promise to the only woman whoever cared about her, and she was the one who killed her. Soon she buried her face into her hands as she started to cry very hard.

Grace truly felt sorry for her as her face soften more. Soon she reached into Marissa's pocket as she pulled out a dagger which was in its shaft and the smell of blood made its presence known. She stood up as she tossed the dagger to the inspector as he caught it.

"This is the dagger she used to kill Miss Jonfield, her blood is still on it." She told him before he nodded to her, her spanish accent not faltering in the slightest.

She then turn to Mr. Polyman as she stared at him. He looked in her eyes as she somehow was telling him what he need to do as she nodded. Sadden, he soon walked over to his daughter as he soon knelt down to her level and pulled her into a hug as she then buried her face into her father's chest. Grace stepped away from them to give them some space.

"Well, this is all very sad, really it is." Everyone looked at Dianne, who was breaking the mood of the moment. "But I'm afraid in the name of Scotland Yard and the city of London, Marissa Polyman, you are under arrest for the murder of Maryland Jonfield."

As much as he didn't want to do this, inspector Lestrade took out the handcuffs and locked them around Marissa's wrists.

 _ **~GMD ADVENTURES~**_

"Thank you for all your help, Basil. And you too, Dr. Dawson." It was later that evening and the police had already took Marissa away. Basil and the inspector shook hands once more.

"If you need anything else, inspector, do not hesitate to contact me." Basil said. Lestrade nodded and left with Dianne and the rest of the Scotland Yard. Basil then remembered Miss Grace and turned around to see the young heroine standing by the entrance of the Polyman's manor. This week was filled with more surprises than he was expecting, especially concerning the young heroine he had met days ago. And what she did today greatly shocked him as she was able to resolve the case through logic, reason and understanding in only a matter of minutes, much like he would. Not only was she strong, fast, serious and determined, but she was also intellectual, understanding, reasonable and she even displayed sympathy and kindness towards Marissa in the end. Grace was not just a fighter, she was also clever, sincere and logical.

It was strange, but whenever Basil thought of her, he would always get this odd feeling in him, which still confused him as he could not recognize what this feeling was. Grace was about to exit the estate when she heard basil call her, "Miss grace, wait!" She stopped for a moment before she turn to face the detective. Their eyes meeting once again. His Emerald orbs staring into her mismatched blue irises, and vise versa.

"Yes?" Grace asked, getting a little impatient waiting for an answer. Even though he got her attention, basil did not know what to ask her, there was so much he wanted to ask her, but he did not know which to ask first. But he could see that she was in a hurry, so he would have to ask one question. And soon he decided what question he wanted to ask her as he managed to find him voice.

"What do you plan to achieve in this line of work you have chosen to do?" The detective asked. Grace thought about the question Basil had asked her. Then she finally turned and faced him and said:

"All I just want is to help the people of this town anyway I can, to stop criminals and defend the innocent, no matter the cost. I want to help them...so that they would not have to suffer like I did years ago. My goal... is to help anyone in need, even if it costs me life." Basil and Dawson stood there. A bit in awe of her determination and courage. Grace Fightra was really something. The female heroine then looked at Basil and did a small ballet curtsy.

"Until we meet again, Great Mouse Detective." And with that, Grace Fightra took her leave. But Basil knew that they would all encounter each other again, but who knows when?


	5. Episode 4

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Great Mouse Detective, all rights go to Disney and Eve Titus. The only thing that my co-writer, bajy, and I own are our OCs.**_

 _ **Please enjoy, and review.**_

 **Episode 4:**

 **The Swordmouse of London**

It was a foggy night in London, and at a pub, some street mice were shooting some dice and making wagers. Illegal wagers, that is. They kept playing on and on, either betting money, or betting their homes or specials things important. However, little did they know about the young figure coming near them.

"And I win again!" Said the larger street mouse as he collected his money.

"What?! No way! Ya cheatin'!" Said another mouse in the gambling party. The group started arguing, but soon quieted down when they heard someone coming. They looked down the street and saw a figure approaching. The street mice got their weapons out, just in case it was a member of the Scotland Yard. However, the figure turned out to be a gray female mouse where foreign clothes. By the looks of the clothing and the style the woman was wearing them, she had to be from Japan. She had chestnut brown eyes and a short bob-cut and around her neck was a small opal necklace.

"Oy, who's she? A geisha?" One of them asked jokingly, causing the others to laugh. However, for the young woman in Japanese clothing, she did not take that joke very kindly. Little did any of them know that she had a katana strapped to her waist. The young lady was about walk right by them, until the tallest and skinniest street mouse stopped her in her tracks. She looked up at him with her eyes, showing almost no emotions.

"Yo miss, going somewhere?" He asked he with a sly smirk on his face. The women didn't say a word to him, she only stared at him, observing him. The man was dressed as a gangster and had an eye patch over his left eye, though that did very little to hide the scar over the eye under the patch.

"The silent type eh? I like that, exotic and silent like one of them tiger lilies, much like you." He said to impress her, but no it didn't. Instead, the women narrowed her eyes at him with an intense glare. She was not impressed whatsoever with his compliment nor with his attempt of impressing her as she knew what sort of ruffian this man was.

"Hey, what's your name anyway, miss?" He asked. The woman didn't move or anything. But after 2 or 3 seconds of her silence, she answered him, saying:

"My name is Kenjutsu Armonía. Now, please move aside, sir."

"Why? You just got here." He said as he walked closer to her, too much for her liking, especially when he wrapped his arm around her, baring her teeth at him in annoyance and growing anger as he then said, "Stick with me and I'll treat you to a night on the town, then perhaps after that we can...get to know one another."

Alright, that tears it!

Armonía quickly kicked the street mouse in the middle of his legs. Hard. He gasped and it felt like a solid brick block just hit him. He let go of Armonía and fell to his knees. The others decided to grab her, but the other street mice were too slow and almost go sliced when Armonía drew her blade from its sheath. She held it in a defensive stance in case they tried anything. She spoke in a low, harsh tone of voice.

"Listen, I only draw my blade, Opāru-fū, when I feel threatened or if someone gives me a challenge." She explained. "Obviously, you all are no challenge to me, so right now, I feel threatened. And I will not hesitate to cut you all down to size if you attack." One of them took a step back, quite startled by this as he felt a chill go down his spine. He was smart enough to know when to stand down, especially concerning how sharp that katana of her's looked. Even the guy who got hit where it hurt the most became aware that messing with her was not a smart idea as he slowly managed to crawl away despite the pain he was still feeling. But the other mouse, on the other hand, was calling her bluff and he cackled at this as he held his dagger in attack position.

However, none of them were aware of on other mouse in purple and black cloths was close by upon hearing the commotion.

The street mouse charged at Armonía and was about to stab her. But Armonía countered it by blocking it with the tip of Opāru-fū and quickly swinging the knife out of his hands. The thug backed up as Armonía stepped closer and closer to him with her katana.

"Will you back down now?" She asked sternly.

"Heh, in you dreams, toots!" He sneered at her even as he literally had a blade pointed at him. She narrowed her eyes more as she said, "Then I'm afraid that you have brought this upon yourself." However, before either of them could do anything, they suddenly heard the sound of the other two men yelping for a split second before the sound of two things falling to the ground with a 'thud' was heard.

And then, without warning, just as the two turned to the source of it, a young woman in purple and black clothes wearing both a masquerade and ninja mask soon appeared seemingly out of nowhere as she hit a pressure point on the guy Armonía was fighting, within mere seconds he soon lost consciousness as he fell to the ground. Armonía looked at the mouse curiously. Something inside her was sparked with interest.

"And you are?" The young mouse asked. The female mouse in purple and black cloths turn to face the women who asked that. Quickly, she already figure out that this woman was Japanese by the way she looked and the way she spoke moments ago, she could also tell that she highly skilled with that katana and in swordsmanship from the way she held the blade in her hand, and she was a skilled fighter in martial arts judging by the way her pose in battle was. The female mouse eventually answered her question, "Grace Fightra."

"Grace Fightra..." Armonía repeated, memorizing the name in her head. She withdrew her sword and put it back in her sheath, leaving herself open for any attacks. However, Armonía had a feeling Grace wasn't there to hurt her. Armonía stepped forward and asked another thing.

"Why did you help me? It obvious that you aren't normally one to pick up fights off the streets." The swordmouse stated, finally standing right in front of Grace, waiting for a response. Grace thought about this for a minute as she analyzed the mouse in front of her, in her eyes she could that this was a very serious mouse, though she could see that she had a spark of interest in them, plus she also felt that she was an honourable and trustworthy mouse, so she soon told her:

"It looked like things were about to get ugly between you and those trouble makers, especially with that sword of yours and, no offense really, that temper you have. I had to end it quickly before things got way too out of hand to resolve." She simply told her before she added as she looked down at the unconscious man on the ground and the other two that she had knocked out, "Whether good or bad, I would never kill anyone, for it would go against everything I have stood for." Then she concluded as she turn to the sword wielding mouse, "Besides, the promise I made to always help those in need of help no matter what is something I've held for as long as I can remember, and I shall never break that promise, even unto the end. And if I were to hurt an innocent mouse, then it would be something that I could never forgive myself for." She added as she finished. Armonía listened to Grace very carefully and to every word she heard. Grace felt her interest in this mouse rise a bit more than expected. She let a small smile grow on her face.

"I see." Armonía replied. "Well then, it was great meeting you, Miss Fightra. Until we meet again." Armonía then walked the opposite way of Grace and into the dark, foggy night.

 _ **~GMD ADVENTURES~**_

The next morning, Dr. Dawson went out with Mrs. Judson to go pick up some groceries at the morning market. Basil, as usual, was busy with another experiment that could only lead to another mess for Mrs. Judson had to clean up. Though Dawson assured that it wouldn't happen again, it still didn't convince her. As the two mice were making their way out of the market place with bags of groceries in their arms, Dawson spotted a familiar young woman he met some time ago. It was Miss Rosetta, and with her was a male mouse who looked to be almost 25 years old, his fur color was the same shade as her's and his eyes with the same color as her left eye, sky blue. He wore a long sleeve blue shirt with a few buttons at the top and the sleeves rolled up until they reached past his elbows and he also wore dark navy blue almost black expanders, a black belt, black pants and black boots. the two mice looked like they were related to each other, then the doctor recalled that Miss Rosetta did mention that she had a brother. That must be him. He thought as Primrose soon saw him.

"Doctor Dawson!" She called to him with a smile as she and the young man walked over to them. Dawson and Mrs. Judson walked over to the two siblings. Mrs. Judson asked Dawson who they were, and Dawson explained to her what happened a few days ago.

"Allow me to introduce my brother," Primrose said, gesturing to the young man, "this is Luke."

"Nice to meet you." Luke said.

"A pleasure to meet you young man." Said Dawson as the two men shook hands.

"And you ma'am?" Luke asked politely to the landlady as he soon shook her hand too.

"I'm Mrs. Judson." She told him before she turn to primrose. "And you must be Miss Rosetta, if I am not mistaken." She said as the two ladies shook hand as well.

"Mistaken you are not ma'am, nice to meet you." Primrose said to her.

"What a fine and beautiful young lady you are my dear, even more then how Dr. Dawson described you were." The landlady said to her causing Primrose to blush as she chuckled nervously, "Thank you Mrs. Judson, though really, I'm not that pretty, I'm just being myself." Primrose told her before her brother cut into the conversation.

"Sis, that's what you say all the time, really you shouldn't belittle yourself there, you just as beautiful as everyone says you are. Inside and out." Luke told her in encouragement.

"I have to agree with you there, Luke, and there's no mistake about that." Dawson said, then the landlady said in agreement, "Same here dearie."

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the compliments, it's just that she didn't want to make a fuss over herself in beauty physically and then suddenly turn into an obsessive woman who cares about nothing but her outer beauty rather than her inner beauty and then become a selfish and arrogant person because of it. As irrational of a fear as it may be, well one of them at least, it's a very real fear to her.

She chuckled nervously before she said, "Anyways, do you two need help carrying those bags?" She asked as she noticed quite a handful of groceries bags the doctor and landlady were carrying.

"Oh, we don't want to bother you." Dawson assured them.

"Nonsense, it's fine." Primrose and Luke took some bags that Dawson and Mrs. Judson were carrying and helped them carry the groceries all the way back to Baker Street. Mrs. Judson invited the siblings inside for some lunch and the two of the agreed. Inside, they found Basil, working on his chemistry set, conducting an experiment of some kind. Basil didn't notice them come in yet as the gang entered the flat. They made their way towards the kitchen, but Primrose stopped as she could not help but look around the home of the famous consulting mouse detective. Seeing that his sister was preoccupied by the sight of the place she was in, Luke took the bags that Primrose was carrying and soon went into the kitchen to help Dawson and Mrs. Judson put the groceries away.

"Thank you both so much." Mrs. Judson said.

"Your welcome, Mrs. Judson." Luke said as Dr. Dawson noticed that someone was missing.

"Luke, where is your sister? " He asked before Luke chuckled and then said, "She's in the sitting room looking around your home, she's never been in the home of her favorite detective before, and she does not want to miss the chance to get a look around. " Meanwhile, Basil was still busy with his latest experiment. Not noticing Primrose looking around the room. She was amazed by the sight of the flat of the great mouse detective. It's everything she had dreamed of. Well, not exactly everything she dreamed of, but it still amazed her. Every detail of Basil's flat fascinated, all of Basil's little invention's, the suit of armor in the corner, Basil's chemical table, the details of architecture of the flat itself, just about everything. Soon, her eyes soon gazed upon the thing's on top of the mental piece of the fire place, their were soon many things on there, a newspaper clipping of when Basil and Dawson were knighted by the queen herself and how Basil's arch enemy fell to his doom, a diploma from graduating from oxford university, a small little clock the shape of a small version of a grandfather clock and...

Her eyes soon spotted two things that made her flinch, a small yellow bell that she recognized of whom it use to belong to, and a portrait of basil's arch enemy himself, Professor Ratigan. She shuttered a bit as she recalled the horrible demented sewer rat in two ways, she had read much about him from Dawson mentioning him more than once in his account's over the years, especially in the flaversham case...and she remembered him from when she was very young...

When she was 4 years old, her uncle was killed by that fiend of a sewer rat, and right in front of her too. She never saw that scoundrel again ever since her father saved her from him when tried to kill her too. Why did Ratigan kill her uncle? It's the one question she nor her brother never found the answer to. Nor would their parents give them the answer to, mainly to keep their children safe.

Wanting to not think about that day, she pulled her eye's away from the mental piece and looked around some more, mainly wanting to not think about her saddening memories of the past. Just then, her eye's soon spotted a violin on a stand on the table next to Basil's arm chair. She did recall that basil did play the violin. Becoming more curious, Primrose decided to get a closer look at it.

"...DONE!" When Basil shouted that, Primrose was startled and almost dropped the violin. Not wanting to get into trouble for holding his violin without permission, Primrose quickly but carefully placed the violin back on the stand where she found it. Just as she finished doing that, it was then that Basil finally noticed Primrose as she sighed both in relief and exasperation.

"Miss Rosetta," Basil began, "I didn't hear you come in. Are Dawson and Mrs. Judson back already?" Primrose nodded before she said, "Yes they are, my brother is here too. We were taking a stroll down the street when I saw Dawson and Mrs. Judson making their way out of the market place, my brother and I offered to help them carry the groceries back to baker street."

"Well, thank you very much." Basil replied. Then there was a knock at the door. Basil put down the glass tube he was holding and walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was a Teacher from Oxford University. He was a light brown mouse with blue eyes. He wore a lab coat that was covered in dry chemical stains. "Excuse, are you Mr. Basil?"

"Indeed I am." Basil replied with pride. "What can I help you with?"

"My name is Daniel VonChest. I'm a chemistry teacher at Oxford, and...I was hoping I could use your assistance. For a case." Basil looked at the professor, intrigued.

"What kind of case?" The detective asked. Meanwhile, Primrose was listening in, secretly. "Well, for the past week, my classroom has been missing different special but dangerous chemicals. And now, two nights ago, one of my students was attacked and all his research was stolen." VonChest explained. "The research he had was on the special chemicals and how to use them properly without...well...getting killed."

"What was your student's name?" Basil asked him.

"His name was Clive Showhart, he is a straight "A" honor student who has taste disorder, though he never lets that bother him too much." Mr. Vonchest answered him.

"And what chemicals were taken from your classroom?" Basil asked him.

"Well, they were chemicals to counter serious diseases, but only if they were to encounter the disease itself. However, without that, the results can be VERY dangerous!" VonChest stated.

"Now that doesn't sound too good at all." Primrose finally said in concern but with a serious expression on her face as she finally made her presence known to the two gentlemice.

"Believe me, ma'am, it isn't just not good, it's very bad." Mr. VonChest said as basil was pondering about this.

"Hmm..." Basil had something going on in that head of his. He finally looked back at VonChest and asked: "Will you take me to the scene of the crime?" The university teacher smile in relief as his eyes lit up with gladness as he could see that basil was going to take on this case as he soon replied as he nodded quickly, "Yes, yes of course, you can do that right away when you are ready."

"May I come as well?" The professor and detective looked back at Primrose, who seemed eager to join in on the case.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea my dear, it could be dangerous. besides, don't you have to be back at the opera house to practice? " Basil told and asked her as he shed his robe off. "I'll be fine Mr. Basil, really, besides it's better if you have more eyes on the case if something is amiss, and to answer your question, I had finished practice this morning, and Miss Juniper said that we can have the rest of the day off today. Saying that we could use a break from all the extra practice we've been getting in before this Thursday night's performance." Primrose to him in assurance as Basil got on his Inverness jacket.

"I don't know..." Basil started to say but was cut off as Primrose soon asked in insistence and with pleading eyes, "Please Mr. Basil? I want to be of help to you, I may be able to aid you in this case. Won't you at least let me tag along with you a while?"

Basil started feeling a bit uncomfortable. He was never good with women or their feelings. He soon then cleared his throat and straightened his tie and replied, "Well, we'll have to ask your brother, but I doubt he'd-"

"I don't mind at all." The trio looked to see Dr. Dawson, Luke and Mrs. Judson coming from the kitchen after overhearing the conversation.

"So long as I'm also permitted to join you as well Mr. Basil, it may do you more good in this case then you think, besides, incase we were to face any trouble I can lend you and your partner my strength." Luke told him. But it wasn't just because of that, even though he knew more then well that Primrose can take care of herself just fine, he wanted to be there to cover for her in case his sister needing to "Go Hero", as she prefers to call it, if something went wrong and she needed to make a quick costume change without getting suspected of anything.

For Basil, just by looking at the young man he already knew that he was Miss Rosetta's brother from what she said earlier. He could sense that the two were very much close as siblings, but somehow he felt that there was something going on between the two, though he didn't know what it was, he thought that it would be best not to say anything about that to anyone until he had more information.

As he got his deerstalker hat on, Basil eventually replied with a sigh:

"Very well then Mr. Xhayertee, but be sure that you and your sister are on your guard at all times." Luke nodded to his response, not surprised that he already figured out that he was Primrose's sister and that he got his last name wrong, though he did soon told him, "It's Xhevahire, actually."

"Whatever. " he said in annoyance. "Let us be off."

 _ **~GMD ADVENTURES~**_

After the long ride from Baker Street to Oxford, Basil and his friends arrived and were soon given a quick tour of the campus before heading off to the chemistry lab that Professor VonChest worked in. As they were heading there, Basil and Dawson noticed a very unique mouse studying in the school's courtyard.

Primrose and Luke soon noticed that that two mice were looking at something, someone actually, as the two turned to what the detective and doctor were looking while they still listening to what Mr. Vonchest was saying as he did not notice yet that the gang's attention was not on the tour Sitting on the stone bench was young gray mouse wearing a school's uniform. She was busy reading the small book, but still noticed the presences of the four other mice staring at her from a distance. She turned away from her book to meet their gaze as she gasped slightly, realizing that one of them was the famous consulting mouse detective. The young gray mouse then closed her book and stood up and walked towards them. When she turned and fully faced her body to the group, a katana blade was strapped to her belt.

Wait, isn't that...?

Primrose thought as she soon recognize who that mouse was as she came to the group as they all stopped and Mr. Vonchest noticed her too as he soon stopped as well. "Ah! Miss Ken...Ken...Ken...?" Professor VonChest was trying to remember the student's name.

"Kenjutsu, sir." She told him. "Kenjutsu Armonía." The student then looked at Basil straight on with narrow eyes.

"Yes, yes! Miss Kenjutsu is a new student in Geographic Science and traveled here all the way from the Japan. Her father-"

"That's quite enough, Mr. VonChest." Armonía interrupted him. "I assume you're all here for reports about the missing chemicals?" She asked. Mr. VonChest nodded before he said, "indeed they are Miss Kenjutsu, allow me to introduce you to-."

"You are Basil of Baker Street, aren't you?" The sword-bearing mouse asked, cutting off her teacher's sentence.

Basil nodded as he noticed that the young women seemed to be a serious and straightforward mouse, and he noticed a few things about her before he replied, "Yes I am, Miss, and how have your studies of nature and sword practice coming along? And I trust that you are doing well your book report in English class?"

Armonia raised a brow as she asked him, "how do you know of that?"

Basil began to explain, "Well, you see-"

"I didn't say I wanted to hear your long, boring explanation, sir." Armonía stated, interrupting Basil. Basil looked a little irritated and annoyed when she interrupted him like that. But he soon calmed down when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see that it was Primrose as she spoke in reason, "Easy there Mr. Basil, there's no need to get bent out of shape just because someone does not want to, or has no the time to, listen to you explain such details like this. Though I am interested to know how you knew those things about her." Then she added as she removed her hand from him, "Besides, I do believe that she is more interested in the case you've been hired to solve."

"I'm afraid I have more IMPORTANT things to do then watch a low-rated detective solve such a low-rated case." Armonía stated. This time, this made both Basil and Primrose glared at her in irritation and anger.

How terribly rude! Basil thought in his head.

How could you say such a thing to him?! He's a great detective! He's helped london numerous time's, show some respect! Primrose thought as she felt like giving her a piece of her mind.

But she soon sighed in exasperation as she let her anger go, remembering what her father told her years ago, 'You can't force someone to be respectful and nice to you or someone else you know, they have to do so on their own, willingly, only when they've acknowledged the situation before them.'

though dawson wanted to say something, he decided not, because miss kenjutsu might not let him get the chance to have his say in this, besides, he was a bit weary about that katana she was carrying. But primrose's brother, on the other hand, was not shy to voice his irritation as he scolded her.

"Don't be so snappy nor rude about it, ma'am! That's not very ladylike to make such rude comments like that!"

This time, Armonía looked at Luke and walked up to him.

"I don't have to be a lady if I don't want to be, good sir. Keep that in mind." Armonía started to walk away but soon stopped and turned back to look at Basil, with a more stern look then before. She said, out loud:

"Mr. Basil, let me tell you this one simple thing: You are Low-Rated as I said before. If you were a real detective, you would follow your instincts instead of chasing after clues that could be false and lead you to dead ends. If you were a real detective, you would actually stop doing monologues and take action against your opponents. Farewell." And with that piece said, Armonía left. Basil clenched his hands into fists as he let out an almost inaudible growl, though primrose was the only one who heard him before she said, "let's get a move on and get back to the case we're investigating, we haven't much time to deal with naysayers right now."

Nobody argued there as the group moved along. Ashamed and worried about what just transpired there, Mr. Vonchest turn to gang with an apologetic expression as he said:

"I am terribly sorry about Armonía, she can be quite...strict, but let me lead you to the lab. Please, follow me." And thus, the group went back on track.


	6. Episode 5

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Great Mouse Detective, all rights go to Disney and Eve Titus. The only thing that my co-writer, bajy, and I own are our OCs.**_

 _ **Please enjoy, and review.**_

 **Episode 5:**

 **Back in Action**

The chemistry professor lead the group to his classroom. It was empty and there were many desks with the necessary chemistry equipment for the students to use. Mr. VonChest lead Basil and the others to the back room and opened the door to reveal the storage of all the chemicals. One shelf was empty though. Basil took notice of this.

"I'm guessing these are where the missing chemicals were." The detective stated, earning VonChest's attention.

"Yes, yes." The professor replied. "They were safely stored in a metal box but the other day when I went to check on it, it was gone. And I am the only one with the key to this science room."

"Mr. VonChest, are there other student's who also use these chemicals in their research like Mr. Showhart?" Dawson asked as Basil and Primrose both examined the shelf closely.

"Only 5 others. Raymond James, an exchange student from Italy who came here about half a year ago with mother and younger brother. He use to baker and trapeze artist with his father in the circus before he died in a terrible accident involving a snake that went savage. Next there's the twins Kyle and Miles Milestone, the brothers enrolled here about 2 years ago, they're very inseparable and sometimes tend to finish the others sentence's, both of their parents are out of town at the moment for their second honeymoon. Then there's Esmeralda Givington, a young prodigy who is about two years younger then what at you have to be to attend here, a clever but otherwise gentle and quiet mouse, usually when she has spare time she spends it in the library or in the chemistry classroom to do research or homework. And lastly there's Tina Turner, she will be graduating this year, a very happy-go-lucky young women who lives with her grandfather after the death of her parents 12 years ago. She's very nyctophobic, that means she's scared of the dark, and she loves to wear bracelets of any size, shape and design. " Mr. Vonchest told him.

"I see..." Basil began pondering in thought. Meanwhile, Primrose whispered to Luke:

"Can you cover me?" Luke knew what she meant and nodded his head. Primrose silently left the room as everyone else other than Luke haven't noticed that she had left the room yet. She made her way to the bathroom down the end of the hall, as soon as she knew that it was safe she went inside a stall for extra concealment.

She took off her blouse, skirt, ballet slippers and hat, revealing that she had her Grace Fightra costume underneath her day clothes all along, well most of it anyways, and she also had a yellow satchel on as well, she opened it and took out her flats, fingerless gloves, scarf, and both her ninja and masquerade mask and stuffed her day clothes in her bag. She got on the rest of her costume before she got out a dark brown bun clip and a hair tie, doing her hair in a braid before she puts it in a bun.

She did all of this only 2 minutes, she had practiced doing this routine so many times so that getting changed would be just as fast as she was, doing all of this in the way she did it made it a lot easier and faster for her to "Go Hero" when Grace Fightra was needed. And she had lots of practice concealing her costume and her satchel underneath any attire she wore, though in the beginning it was not easy, but after years of practice she's got the hang of it. And when she got to work she would always hide her bag somewhere close by but also where no one would think to look.

Just a Grace Fightra was about to exit the stall, she heard someone coming in. She quickly hid back inside the stall, but cracked the stall door open a bit to see a young female mouse with dusty brown fur and olive-colored eyes walk in with another female mouse. The other mouse was Armonía. Grace listened in as they talked.

"Alright, Esmeralda, tell me everything you know." Armonía started out. The other mouse, Esmeralda, was about to say something when Armonía interrupted her. "I know you were there with Clive the night the research on the chemicals Professor VonChest was using in his classes were taken. I saw it. I saw you hand over the research papers willingly to the vermin who knocked Clive out."

Esmeralda stared at Armonía for a moment or two before she narrowed her eyes at the sword mouse, "And what if I did, Miss Kenjutsu? And how could you have seen it? No one was supposed to be in the school around that time except if they needed to finish a late project or pulling an over nighter. Who's to say that you weren't the one who attacked Clive?" She said to her, both stern but almost too casually.

"What reason would I have to do such a dishonourable atrocity like that? I'd rather have I hung myself than commit such a crime like that or worse." Armonía narrowed her eyes more as she got more serious before she continued, "And don't change the subject on me, Givington! I was making my way back to my dorm room after having finished doing my book report for my English Class in the library when I came upon the room you and Clive were in, when Clive was almost killed. I saw it all happen, when he went in, when the struggle took place between Clive and the crook who broke in there, when Clive was knocked out...and when you gave him the research papers he had been working so hard to write this year." She concluded as she gritted her teeth, her temper starting to rise again. Esmeralda was taken back by that while Armonía continued.

"As Clive and that scoundrel fought, you just simply stood there, doing absolutely nothing to intervene with the fight, and no not out of fear...the look on your face told me otherwise. While the two men struggled, Clive never saw that underneath that facade of panic and fear you had masqueraded as was a defiant glare and a malicious smirk. YOU knew that Clive never stood a chance against him despite his efforts to apprehend him before he could do YOU any harm, he was protecting you and you just stood there without even a hint of sympathy towards him!" Armonía bared her teeth and almost growled as she continued, "And just as Clive got terribly hurt, you tried to _help_ Clive by grabbing a broom that laid in the corner, and as you charged at the fiend when you _tripped_ and _accidentally_ tossed the broom at that fiend as he caught it and whacked Clive so hard that he lost consciousness. Soon after that, you willingly gave him the research papers and acted as if you were actually worried about clive after the attacker fled from the scene and called for help." Armonía was clenching her hands into fists, she almost snarled at her as she then asked:

"You knew who that thief was, didn't you?" Esmeralda looked nervous under Armonía's glare. The older mouse kept walking towards her until Esmeralda's back was against the bathroom wall.

"His name." Armonía simply said. "What was his name?" Silence befell them for a while. Neither mouse said a word to the other.

Grace, who was still hiding in the stall of the bathroom, stood there in silence the whole time that the conversation, or should I say confrontation, was going on between the two. Waiting until the right to come out, if needed. In the short amount of time that she has known this mouse, from what she has heard and observed, Armonía appeared to be a very serious mouse who hardly took anything lightly, a skilled swordswoman who is quite disciplined and struck in her fighting and lessons. Okay, sure she may've come out as rude and harsh when the gang met her earlier (while for Primrose/Grace it was her second time meeting her), but...

Deep down inside, the young heroine mouse had a feeling that Armonía was actually nicer than she lets on, though she'll never admit it or has her own way in expressing it(call it foolish if you will, but is what Grace believes). But nonetheless, she was a headstrong, serious, honourable and tough mouse through and through.

But just then, out of the corner of her eye, Grace saw Esmeralda slowly pulling out a dagger from behind her back as she finally replied, but in a serious and low tone:

"Die in hell." Esmeralda then lunged at Armonía with the knife. Grace was about to come out of hiding and stop her, but the other mouse dodged with swift movement. She took her sword, which was still in the sheath, and aimed in right at Esmeralda's stomach. The hard sheath made contact with his Esmeralda's body and the impact knocked the wind out of her. She stumbled as her knees started to buckle underneath her as she held her stomach with one hand, but still held the blade tightly in the other as she winced and hissed in pain, shooting a glare at the sword wielding mouse as she bared her teeth at her as well.

"Tell me." Armonía began again. "Who was it?" But Esmeralda did not answer her again as she tried to tackle her, but it was in vain as the sword-wielding mouse dodged her again, but she was not going to give up as she tried to stab the Japanese mouse with her weapon. But Armonía kept on dodging without much difficulty as Esmeralda eventually started to become tired. But despite her panting she was still not going to back down.

"I will ask you one more time." Armonía said, not even remotely tired, and her gaze on Esmeralda still did not leave her as she asked one more time, "Who. Was. He?!"

Esmeralda then suddenly felt terrified. Never had she seen Armonía handle things like this. Sure, she stopped bullies at the school, but she was never THIS threatening. Usually she would either just brush it off or tell her opposers off. She knew that Armonía was a rather strict and serious mouse, but even still she had never seen her like this.

Meanwhile for Grace, watching all of this in silence, waiting for the right time to make her appearance. Wondering briefly how the others were doing right now.

 _ **~GMD ADVENTURES~**_

Back with the others, Basil was conversing with Mr. VonChest about what sort of behaviour each of the students in chemistry class in the special chemicals division had as he had deduced that this crime was not done alone and that one of the students was the criminal's accomplice, while Dawson and Luke were listening in closely. Luke was wondering how his sister was doing. Was she alright? She's been gone for awhile. But Luke wasn't totally worried. He knew Primrose could take care of herself with ease. The young mouse turned his attention back to the professor and the detective.

"Just as I suspected." Basil said as he nodded.

"Suspected what?" Dawson asked him curiously.

"One of the students was the criminal's accomplice, and I know exactly who it is." Basil answered him. Mr. VonChest was worried when he said that, in all the years that he had been a school teacher never had he dealt with a situation in which a student was involved with a crime, not only did it feel like it would not do the school any good in reputation but it also worried him that one of his students got hurt in this dilemma, and more could be put in harm's way.

"Let's look back on what happened last night when Mr. Showhart was attacked and the research papers were stolen. Was he alone when he was attacked?" Basil asked the chemistry teacher. He thought about it for a minute before soon remembered it,

"Actually, now that you mentioned it, I do recall that one of my student's was with him when he was attacked, and called for help after the criminal fled." He told him.

"Which one student was it?" Luke asked him.

"I'm afraid it's Esmeralda." Basil answered for VonChest.

"Miss Esmeralda?!" Mr. VonChest exclaimed in shock, "but why her?!"

"I do not know yet, but what do know is this, on the night that Mr. Showhart was attacked, the criminal didn't do this alone, this was in inside job, Miss Esmeralda was the only other person who was in the room at the time of the crime. And I have deduced that she was the one who stole those chemicals from this room." Basil told them.

"But how did she manage to do that?" Dawson asked him. Basil simply smiled as he said:

"Quite easy actually, according to what Mr. VonChest said, he and only two students are allowed in here to take in inventory and do a checklist on what was being stored in here. And to bring in whatever supplies were need for class, which are Mr. VonChest himself, Mr. Showhart and lastly, Miss Esmeralda. Mr. Showhart was with Mr. VonChest while Miss Esmeralda was in here at the time of the crime. This gave her the perfect opportunity to steal the chemicals from within this room, she took the chemicals from the box on the shelf and put them in another box for safe keeping. Then she hid the box somewhere that nobody would think to look."

"Why did she hid them instead of taking them with her? Was she looking for the right opportunity to take the box with her out of school?" Luke asked him, Basil nodded as he answered, "That's right Mr. Xadetftire."

"Xhevahire!" Luke told him.

"Whatever." Basil said annoyingly before he continued. "Spring break is just a few days away, during the last day of school students are required to take whatever finish project and whatever personal items they have out lockers out of their respective classrooms and take them home. Everyone here would have assumed that in the box was whatever items she had from her locker or some finished project from her other classes, nobody would suspect otherwise that she was carrying very special chemicals in her hands."

"That makes perfect sense, and was so much commotion going around in the hallways with everyone getting their items and projects from their lockers and classrooms, nobody would ever think otherwise that one of the students was stealing chemicals from this room." Mr. VonChest said in realization. "But there still leaves some unanswered questions, why did Miss Esmerelda report in about the robbery of both the chemicals and the crime that took place involving Mr. Showhart getting hurt? Why did she make herself a witness and risk being exposed? And where did she hide those chemicals?" Luke told and ask them.

"The first question I cannot answer just yet, but the other two questions, they are actually quite easy to explain. The reason why Miss Esmeralda became a witness was because if anyone were to check this room more thoroughly to try and find them stolen chemicals, than her crime would've been exposed, even if it meant risking her actions being exposed She hid the chemicals in a big empty box in here before she decided to hide them in a place where no one would ever think to look. And where she get them? That's elementary really. In-." But before Basil could say another word, everyone jumped upon the sudden sound of glass shattering close by.

"What was that?!" Luke exclaimed as Basil, (like always) knowing that there was no time to waste, ran out the door, following the source of the noise as the sound of something slamming into a wall and someone shouting came soon after, the others following behind him as the noises came from the bathroom.

Upon entering, the gang saw Armonía and Grace fighting against Esmeralda as she ran at them furiously and wildly trying to lay a punch, kick, any sort of damage or injury on them. But she struggled in vain as the two females dodged her every move as she was hurting herself both physically and mentally, trying to silence the two women. Her face showed desperation and anger.

"It's Miss Kenjutsu and Miss Esmeralda." Dawson said in shock. "And Miss Grace." Basil said, his face hard with a serious expression.

"Who is that women with them?" Mr. Voncrest asked seriously even amongst his shocked expression as he had never seen one of his students, Esmeralda, act like this nor had he seen Miss Kenjutsu act so defensively like this.

"Grace Fightra." Basil answered him, his eyes not straying from the battle as he took note that the window was broken as there was several pieces of broken glass on the floor.

"Grace Fightra?" The chemistry teacher asked him. "She is a mysterious fighter who has helped Basil out in several of the cases he's had this week. Not only is she a very fast and a very skilled fighter, but she is also graceful and clever." Dawson told him for his detective friend.

"I-I see..." That's all the college professor could say. Finally, Armonía smacked Esmeralda across the face and the student landed on the floor.

"That was getting us nowhere." Armonía said, fully aware of the new group that had come into the girl's bathroom. Armonia knelt down and picked up Esmeralda and started to whisper:

"Alright, Miss Givington. Tell me who it was now..." Esmeralda looked to see that Armonía slowly and secretly had a dagger in her skirt pocket. "...Or you brought this upon yourself." Esmeralda was fully aware of Armonía's intentions, so she whispered back the answer Armonia was looking for.

Basil and his group, along with Grace Fightra, heard a little of what Armonía said, but nothing of what Esmeralda said. Basil noticed that Armonía's eyes widened a bit and then heard her ask: "Where is he? Do you know?" Too late though, Esmeralda had fainted from the stress.

"That was going a bit too far..." Everyone turn toward Grace when she said that as she approached her and Esmeralda and knelt down as well she checked Esmeralda's pulse, which thankfully was there as she didn't faint from heart attack but instead from stress, before she said as she too noticed her widen eyes, "but at least she told you, am I not correct?"

Armonía nodded as she set Esmeralda down and the two stood back up. "Miss Kenjutsu, tell us, what did Miss Esmeralda tell you before she fainted? Who was the one behind all of this?" Basil asked her.

Armonía glared at him, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder as she she turn towards the one who the hand belonged too. It was Grace as her eyes met hers. In those eyes, Armonía could see understanding and determination, as if she knew what the sword wielding mouse was thinking as Armonía saw something in those mismatched blue eyes that told her that it was okay to tell him and the others, for they had a right to know too. This sparked the Japanese mouse's interest even more as she wondered briefly how and why those eyes seem to show so much understanding and yet held that fire of determination that seemed to shine through many things she had encountered. The Japanese sword mouse sighed before she turn back to the others as she finally told them:

"Follow me." Armonía lead back to the room where the attack took place. The swordmouse started to look around the room. Specifically around the desk where Mr. Showhart and Miss Givington were when they were doing an over nighter before the attack took place. Everyone, especially Basil and Grace, observed her as Armonía inspected every inch of it until she finally found what she was looking for.

"Here we go..." Armonía found a book out of place on the bookshelf, but once she moved it, the bookshelf began to move slowly to the left, revealing a passageway deep underground. Basil and the others were shocked by this discovery.

"It was probably made when HE worked here." Armonía stated.

"Who are you talking about?" Dawson asked Armonía, but she didn't answer. Instead, she ran down the passageway and was soon out of sight.

"Dawson, stay here!" Basil ordered as he ran after Armonía. Grace soon followed the pursuit. Dawson called out to Basil, but the detective couldn't hear him. Luke wondered what was going on. Who was Armonía talking about?

 _ **~GMD ADVENTURES~**_

Armonía soon came to the bottom of the secret passage and found herself in the sewers. She tried the block out the smell of the place, but it was a bit hard to do so. As she started to follow the path, she heard someone coming. Armonía got ready to draw her sword when she saw Basil and Grace Fightra coming from the passage. She sighed and took her hand away from her sword. The sword mouse what towards the detective and the fighter and asked:

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought that was obvious, we followed you down here to solve this case. And it appears that you know something that we don't, Miss Kenjutsu." Basil answered plainly. Armonia narrowed her eyes at him as he asked, "Care to explain?"

"I thought that you would know the answer to that." She said to him.

"I may know a great deal of things and can tell a lot of things from a mere glance, but alas I am no mind reader. Though I can say that who the culprit was behind all of this uses this secret passage to travel between here and the riverfront, as these tunnel's wind throughout London." He told her before he soon asked, "Would you mind explaining who are our elusive felon is?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, _detective_ , this case is none of your concern." Armonía sharply told him with a harsh tone. An argument was about to break loose had Grace not intervene at that moment As she stood between the two mice as she soon spoke, "That's enough! there isn't any need for you both to be at each other's throats When we have a case on our hands, so either you two start cooperating, or we sit here and let the crook get away while you two bite each other's heads off all because on of you does not want to work with the other." Armonía knew Grace was right about one thing: the culprit WOULD get away if they didn't start working together. The sword mouse sighed.

"Alright, let's keep going then. His hideout should just be up ahead." Before Basil could ask anything, Armonía was already off. Basil sighed and ran off after the girl as fast as he could. Grace followed also. As the trio finally at one of the main sections of the sewers, Armonía shushed them and told them to hide. They all hid behind a stone wall. Basil and Grace poked their heads to see a barrel with thugs coming in and out of it. Some were keeping guard to the entrance of the barrel while others were either playing gambling games or counting money. One of the thugs noticed the sword mouse as he then smirked.

"Yo boys! We got company." The other thugs looked up and saw the mouse, some of them snickered as one of them said, "Yo toots, this ain't no costume party, where'd you get that? From the prop department?" The other thugs laughed at that remark. Armonía wasn't amused by that as she stood her ground and narrowed her eyes at them. Basil tried to bring her back, without revealing himself. However, Armonía then walked forward towards the thugs, as if she was accepting a challenge from them.

 _Is she crazy?!_ Basil thought. Armonía kept walking forwards, coming closer to the thugs. However, before Basil could even make a move he felt someone grab his left forearm, stopping him from getting exposed. This made him turn to the one grabbing him, it was Grace, who shook her head before she whispered to him, "This fight is Armonía's fight, this time we should not intervene." Basil merely blinked in confusion but protest before Grace smiled, something he had not seen her do ever since he met her, as she then assured him, "Trust me, she's got this." Armonía finally stopped walking towards the thugs and stood her ground. She then asked in a stern and serious tone:

"Where is your leader? I know he received the special chemical reports from one of you low-life scum when you stole if from Clive Showhart. Tell me where I can find him, and I won't hurt any of you." When Armonía finished, this struck the mice as a joke and they laughed at her.

"Nice try toots. Oh, I'm so scared, whatcha gonna do? Knock my block off?" He joked as he approached her until he was in front of her.

"Listen here toots, this ain't no party nor a playground, so why don't you just run along home before I show you the true meaning of the word pain." He added with a deviant smirk. That's when she did it. Armonía drew her sword in one quick slash. However, she didn't hurt the thug, but sliced his shirt in half without scratching his chest. She smirked at him.

"My father taught me that one." She told him. The thug and his crew were startled for a minute there as none of them saw that coming, but he soon snapped out of it as he pulled out his dagger and frowned as he said, "So that's how you want to play it, huh? Well fine then toots, we'll play your game, but we'll play it...our way!" Armonía got into the Quarters sword position, keeping the sword low to the ground but not too low. The thug in front tried to stab her but the sword mouse jumped back and swung her sword, cutting the thug's wrist, making him drop the knife on the ground. The other thugs then charged, so Armonía switched from Quarters to Third sword position, the common stance for anyone using a katana blade. Basil noted as he and Grace watched the battle before them.

One thug pulled out a club to try and whack her, but he failed miserably as the sword mouse saw him coming and she took a quick side step, running past her as he accidentally stepped on one of his shoelace that wasn't tired and clumsily fell over. Armonia sighed and looked to see Basil and Grace. She motioned her head towards the barrel, telling them to head for the barrel and find the boss and get the papers back while she stalled the thugs. Grace understood and nodded her head.

"Let's go." She whispered to the detective as she took hold his wrist. He soon understood what the sword mouse had signaled to her as the two made their way towards the barrel, Basil quickly taking note of the grip she had on him, it felt soft and delicate but otherwise it felt strong and hard. The two soon arrived in the barrel belonging to whoever owned it. Basil and Grace looked around the main room, which was decorated in gold and light blue colors. Basil couldn't help but feel this was familiar to him. Soon, they heard someone coming from another room, and he and Grace hid behind a stone statue. Basil peeked out to see some more thugs coming in followed by their leader. Basil eyes widened in shock and he froze when he saw who it was. Grace saw the look of complete shock on his face, wondering why he looked so shocked. She decided to take a peek at what he was seeing, only for her face to bare same shocked expression that he had as she could not believe what she was seeing just as he did.

"So, we'll meet Miss Givington after the university let's all the students for spring break?"

"Exactly! And once we meet her, we'll get the chemicals and-"Sudden a loud crash was heard out, startling everyone who was inside the barrel. That's when Armonía walked in, unhurt from the battle outside. She gave a deadly glare at the group in the grand hall of the barrel. One of the thugs with the leader took out his knife, but the leader told him to stay down.

"Well, well, well. I was expecting someone else to arrive, but it seems I found someone else it this city that shares the same intelligence as he does. Bravo, Miss-"

"Kenjutsu. Kenjutsu Armonía." The sword mouse answered, putting her sword away. "I will admit, I'm surprised to see you alive, _Professor_ Ratigan."

"Ah, so you've heard of me, I'm flattered." He said sweetly in a deviant way as he was still not aware that there were two others inside the barrel with Armonía.

"How could he still be alive?! I saw him fall from Big Ben before my eyes! He must have somehow escaped his doom..." Basil whispered in astonishment. But then he soon took notice that Grace was shaking slightly As she gritted her teeth and her eyes showed both anger and fear, two expressions that he never saw her show in the short amount of time he had known her as he estimated that she didn't scare easy nor was quick to anger. What was bothering her so much about seeing that rat? He wondered.

Meanwhile for Grace, memories of what happened to her uncle so many years ago came flooding back into her mind. The horror on his face, the sinister look on that rat's face as she watched helplessly as he killed her uncle right before her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop him. That memory still burning in her mind even after all this time. Despite her fear and anger towards that rat, she shook her head as she snapped out of it and return her focus back to the confrontation between Armonía and Ratigan.

"Though, I am rather curious as to how you found yourself here, Miss Kenjutsu. Not to mention, how you found out about this secret passage in the chemistry classroom." Ratigan said to her as Armonía tightened her grip on the shaft of her katana.

"...I have my ways and you have yours, Professor. Why do you need those chemicals later on? Poisoning London's drinking water? That it?" Armonía scoffed. "That's pathetic from such a _great_ mind." The sword mouse began to walk forward slowly. He narrowed his eyes at her as she came forward, though he could not help but raise a brow at her as he took in her appearance carefully. She was native to Japan, she had a short bob hair, a necklace around her neck which appeared to be old, perhaps belonging to a relative of her's before she was given it, she had a katana strapped to her waist along with quite a few calluses on her hands that told him that she had been partitioner of sword play for years, and, judging by her uniform, she attended Oxford university.

As this went on, no one but Basil and Armonía noticed that Grace was sneaking up to the side table by the throne which belonged to the professor to get the research papers that were stolen on it. Neither the detective nor the sword mouse flinched nor showed any sign that would expose their friend nor this ruse. Armonía kept her cool and stopped walking when she was exactly 2 feet away from the giant rat.

"I will say this once, and one time only, professor." She said, drawing her sword a bit. "Hand over the papers, and I will not cut you down to size." The professor chuckled darkly at this as he soon said, "You? Cut me down to size? Don't make me laugh darling. In case you have not noticed earlier, I'm much taller and stronger than you, you're here all alone, and you are surrounded." He gestured as he pointed out that there were several of his men surrounding her. He leaned in closer until his face was close to her's by an inch as he then asked mockingly, taunting her, "What makes you believe that you have a chance at beating me?"

Armonía didn't answer right away as at the corner of her eye she saw that Grace had managed to retrieve the research papers and stuff them in the flaps of the ribbon tied around her waist which apparently has pockets in them, basil noticed this too as he got out his pistol from the inner pocket of his inverness jacket, both of them would make note of that later.

Grace turn to her as she then smirked as she nodded. knowing what it meant, Armonía showed a small smirk as she finally answered, "Who ever said that I was down here alone?" Armonía the kicked Ratigan in the gut hard and back flipped away as Grace and Basil made their moves. Basil fired his pistol, not killing any thugs, but shooting them in the legs and arms. Armonía drew her sword again and moved swiftly, knocking the criminals out his the flat side of her blade. And Grace dashed at some of the thugs with quick speed, swiftly and efficiently knocking out her opponents as her whacked some of them pretty hard at the head while dodging her attackers moves effortlessly.

Ratigan stood up straight, still holding his stomach in pain, as he saw who else was here with the sword mouse. He glared at his arch enemy upon seeing him, knowing that he would come here. But soon after that, his eyes soon caught the sight of another mouse with them, fighting against his men. She was a female brown mouse with her dark brown hair in a braided bun, her whole attire was that of purple and black as the attire itself seemed very odd to him, and she appeared to be wearing both a masquerade mask and a ninja mask on her face. This caught his interest as he saw her knocked out another thug. Everything was going fine for the trio, that is, until Basil turned his back and a thug grabbed him from behind, making him drop his pistol. This distracted Armonía, and her guard was down. Another thug, with a knife, slashed at her wrist and the sword mouse dropped her katana blade accidentally. Armonía held her wrist in pain as she was soon tackled by two thugs that were injured by Basil, pinning her to the ground. Grace saw that her friends were in trouble.

"Basil! Miss Kenjutsu!" She ran over to help her friends, only to be blocked off by Ratigan, who had finally recovered from being hit in the gut, causing her to stop in her tracks. Grace stood her ground as she got into a karate position as she glared at the rat while burying her fear very quickly as the rat eyed her curiously.

"Who are you?" Ratigan asked curious yet suspiciously as his yellow and crimson red eyes met her mismatched blue irises, "Grace Fightra." She answered a moment later, her glare not faltering in the slightest. Grace looked behind Ratigan to see her friends roughly held hostage, Armonía was pulled up off the ground while Basil struggled to free himself from his captor's grasp. Then she eyed the katana and pistol that laid on the floor.

 _I have to get Basil and Armonía free and give them their weapons back. But how?_ She thought as she looked back at Ratigan, who was repeating the name that she had told him over and over again In his mind, as he soon asked, "What brings you down here with these two?"

"I'm taking back what belongs to the university." Grace replied.

"Is that so?" He asked maliciously as he slowly started to walk towards her. As he did, Grace knew that she had to think fast, so she quickly but carefully studied her situation.

She was in an underground lair, facing against the Napoleon of Crime himself and some of his henchmen, her friends were held hostage and their weapons laid on the floor as they were dropped by their owners (unintentionally) when they were caught off guard. Judging by how close the weapons were to her, she could easily dash over and grab them. But she needed a distraction. And it was soon then that a plan came to mind as she stuck her hand into one of the flaps on the ribbon tied around her waist, finding the item she needed as her eyes didn't leave the rats gaze as he Ratigan stopped in his tracks, about an inch away from Grace as Basil and Armonía watched the confrontation between the criminal mastermind and the mysterious fighter mouse. Armonía watched Grace and Ratigan have a silent stare-down, she wanted to do something. She really did, but the sword mouse knew that one wrong move could mean the end of Grace Fightra or the end of her own life. And that's something she wasn't ready to risk. Basil, meanwhile, wanted nothing more than to deal with the monster himself, so he continued to struggle to get free. But the grip the thug had on him was too strong, much to his dismay, as he struggled even harder than before. He didn't want either Armonía or Grace to get killed because of him, nor to be terribly injured by that rat.

Then, breaking the silence, Ratigan asked: "And you think, you and your little friends are going to get away that easily?" Grace stared at him for a few moments, not saying anything for a had her plan now, she soon smirked as she soon answered, "Yes."

Before either Ratigan nor his henchmen knew what happened, Grace hit him in the gut very hard, much like Armonía did a minute ago, except this one was even harder than her's, and then she roundhouse kicked him, knocking him down as he held his stomach (again) in pain.

 _If that didn't give him a bruised stomach after this, I don't know what will_ , Grace thought as, almost immediately after that, she dove for the pistol and katana, rolling on the floor for a moment before she jumped back up onto her feet as she fired the pistol at the thugs who were holding her friends, only hitting them in the ankles not killing them. As they yelped in pain, their grip on the detective and Japanese mouse began to loosen, just enough for the two to break free as Basil elbowed the Thug that held him while Armonía backwards roundhouse kicked the thug holding her. Armonía and Basil ran towards Grace.

"You got the papers?" The sword mouse asked. Grace nodded in response. "Then we should go, before it gets too rough." Armonía grabbed Grace's hand and they started to run, but Basil stopped them and said: "What about Ratigan?"

"We don't have time to deal with him right now! Let's move detective!" Armonía ordered, taking Grace and running. Basil growled a bit as he looked back at his enemy and ran after the girls.


End file.
